Mi Querido Angel
by aseret91
Summary: Dos años despues de la muerte de un gran shinobi, la llegada de un angel cambiara la situacion actual entre los habitantes de Konoha y sobretodo los sentimientos de muchos jovenes, que desean algo con este angel.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL **Ieiazel**

No era la primera vez que tenia este sueño una voz maternal, cariñosa , y que transmitía una paz que no sabía como describir le decía algo muy importante, que hasta ahora no había comprendido, pero esta vez el sueño era diferente, parecía mas claro y ahora podía divisar una persona, esta era una mujer poesía largos cabellos de color rojo .

La mujer se acerco le tomo las manos y le dijo:

"Cuida de niño ahora que regrese, tómalo como tuyo y cuida de el, por favor cuídalo y vela por el, haz que cumpla su sueños te lo encargo"

De repente la atmosfera cambio bruscamente a una obscura sin luz que abrumaba y dentro de ella se podía sentir una gran presencia la cual hablo con una voz gruesa y firme:

"_Durante la peor tormenta búscalo, ahí lo encontraras_

_Cuando tres luce veas cruzar el momento será_

_Con esa señal te dirigirás al lugar donde los cinco se cruzan_

_Y tu cofre maravilloso aparecerá _

_Solo tienes esta oportunidad si no la tomas desaparecerá _

_Tú decides si traerle de vuelta o dejarlo._

Ese sueño era algo que la venia atormentando desde hace unos meses cada vez que parecía estará punto de olvidarlo regresaba. No entendía decía mucho y a la vez nada que era el cofre maravilloso, no lo entendía así pues seguía con la revisión de documentos como ya era del diario.

Un la tarde en la aldea de konoha una rubia mujer miraba el atardecer, desde la torre del hokague

- han pasado dos años desde que nos dejaste mi querido niño, si supieras como te extrañan todos aquí nadie puede creer lo que hiciste ¿Por qué te rendiste?- negó con la cabeza- puede ser que al principio te rindieras, nadie sabe el porque de eso solo tu, pero a pesar de eso, el los momentos finales regresaste a ser tu mismo y no te dejaste vencer, luchas te con valor. Aunque esto te llevo a tu muerte- suspira pesadamente para terminar- mi niño tu muerte solo confirma lo que pienso de ese maldito collar, que siempre se a llevado lo que mas quiero, lo bueno es que ahora a desaparecido, aunque se fue contigo - Tocan a la puerta sacando de su monologo - Adelante

- Kon-nichiwa sensei – entra una peligrosa muy alegre _– otra vez esta pensando en el-_

- Sakura ¿que pasa?- pregunto la rubia volteado a ver a su alumna

- nada sensei solo venia a dejar el informe da la misión que tuve con Sasuke- kun e Itachi-san- se acerca para entregar el informe

-Muy bien Sakura, puedes retirarte

-Gracias sensei- y sale de la habitación dejando a la rubia pensando mientras tanto el en pasillo Sakura golpeaba con su puño la pared- _maldito seas Naruto ni muerto me puedes dejar en paz, ahora que por fin tengo a Sasuke para mi. Tu maldito tu muerte atormenta a todos en la aldea, ya van tres años así, espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno ¡¡maldito monstro!! –_Con una sonrisa adornando su cara_ – no sabes cuanto me enoje al saber que te habías rendido y te entregaste a Akatsuki, no que muy fuerte, que serías el hokague, que no te dabas por vencido y que siempre cumplías con tus promesas. Pero me alegre al saber que tanto Sasuke como Itachi volvían y todo por tu muerte. De saber que eso pasaría yo misma te hubiera matado con mis manos._

Alguien escondido observando desde la sombras se podía ver una sonrisa con los dientes puntiagudos, este sonreía con diversión al ver a la pelirosada-_ me voy a divertir jugando con esta perra, no sabe lo que le espera-_

***********

En otro lado de konoha más precisamente en el campo de entrenamiento de la familia Uchiha se encontraban dos morenos entrenando

- Aahhh…. Ahhh... ve que has mejorado mucho Ototo no baka!! Creo que tal vez algún día puedas superar a Barney en taijutsu - mientras empezaba a corre lejos de la ira de su querido hermanito.

- Itachiiii!! Me las vas a pagar- gritaba mientras iniciaba una carrera junto con su hermano. Para ellos esto ya se había hecho normal desde dos años, cuando regresaron a la aldea que los vio crecer.

**********

Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraba Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Asuma discutiendo sobre como el sensei debería de cuidar a su hijo.

- Sensei debe de tomar en cuenta que no deberá fumar mas- decía una rubia

- si sensei Ino tiene razón no podrá fumar y deberá tener en cuenta la alimentación del bebe que es diferente a la de un adulto, y ni pensar un las noches que pasara en vela- mientras se rellenaba la boca con papitas.

-que problemático es tener hijos-terminaba bostezando cierto chico de coleta.

-_ con quien creen quien que están tratando estos chicos, por si les olvida yo soy su sensei T.T pero lo de fumar no me gusta para nada me voy a morir sin mis cigarro_- los observaba su sensei con una gota en la cabeza

*******

- No se muevan ni respiren esto es algo para su cumpleaños de seguro le gustaría tener un retrato de todos sus senseis- decía cierto moreno- haber Kakashi-san párate junto a Iruka-san

- ¿aquí?

- si muy bien ahí Jiraya- sama sonría un poco mas real no tan fingido

- que puedes tu saber de sonrisa fingidas niño esta – apuntando hacia su cara- es pero muy real

- creo que Sai es el mejor en cuanto a esa área Jiraya-sama- decía cierto castaño regalando una sonrisa

- Gracias Yamato –taicho- decía con una sonrisa cual todos sabían que era fingida- bueno que les parece que sigamos con esto si no lo voy a acabar

- Hai- con testan todos al unisonó

-bueno creo que esta todos los que fueron sus senseis veamos el primero fue Iruka-san, El segundo Kakashi-san, el tercero fue Ebisu-san, el cuarto Jiraya-sama y por ultimo Yamato- taicho no?

- si- responde cada uno

- bueno el que no este que levante la mano y podremos seguir con esto- voltea a los lados, mientras los otros tiene un goterón en su cabeza- nadie bueno supongo que están todos

- no cabe duda que este chico es único ¿no Kakashi?- le susurra al otro

- sonriendo con su ojito feliz – Si simplemente Sai es...

- dejen de moverse – grito Sai y los otros dos dieron un respingo

-Ahh si lo sentimos Sai- mientras pasaba una mano atrás de su cabeza

**********

Adentro del bosque se podía observar un chico de cabellos largos atados hasta el fina entrenando con su equipo.

- Vamos Lee tenemos que ser mas fuertes por el y por la aldea- gritaba gay sensei mientras hacia su pose "cool"

- Si sensei para que al fina de la "primavera de la juventud" cuando le rindamos cuentas, se sienta orgulloso dela forma en que protegimos la aldea- con sus ojos llorando y empuñando sus puños al frente

-_estos están mas locos de lo que pensaba-_pensaba cierta chica del grupo mientras veía a sus sensei y a su amigo

-_a pesar de que ahora no estas, y se que no cumplirás tu promesa, sigo creyendo en lo que me dijiste de que cada quien hace su destino, tomando su propio camino Ninja. Es por eso que ahora yo cumpliré la promesa que hiciste y protegeré la aldea de Konoha-_volteando a ver al hermoso cielo azul que destellaba con el rojizo de la tarde.

**********

Mientras tanto en la aldea se Suna, un pelirrojo recordaba el día en que conoció a cierto niño demasiado hiperactivo y como este le cambio la vida-

- Gaara deja de fantasear y termina de revisar los informes- decía Temari trallendo consigo una nueva pila de archivos

-Mmmhhh –esa fue la contestación de su pequeño hermano pelirrojo, lo cual provoco que una vena se asomara a la frente de la chica

- por eso Gaara es mi hermano favorito- decía Kankuro recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación, sor prendiendo a cierto pelirrojo que no había notado su presencia-_estaba pensando en el siempre que lo hace sonríe inconscientemente jijiji, lastima que murió, por que si no pobre, mi hermano no lo hubiera dejado salir nunca de la cama, como dicen lo tendría como ángel –_ sonreía ante sus pensamientos

- El es tu único hermano- contestaba Temari con cierto tono de burla

- el pelirojo solo rodo los ojos desde hace mucho tiempo sus hermano se comportaban mas cercanos y a el le gustaba todos en su aldea ya lo habían aceptado, se sentía feliz, pero desearía que cierto amigo suyo hubiera podido disfrutar de lo mismo. Pero precisamente por la memoria de ese amigo suyo que cuidaría y protegería su aldea y apoyaría a sus camaradas, si camaradas por que al único que alguna vez considero amigo fue a…


	2. Chapter 2

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 3

Era tarde se encontraba corriendo por un extenso pasillo de color blanco. Estaba seguro de que si no conociera ese lugar diría que era un manicomio, pero ese lugar lo venia conociendo bien desde hacia dos año.

- voy a tiempo, de repente soltó una sonrisa recordando…

flash back

Hace mas de un año y medio se veía corriendo por un pasillo largo y de color blanco a un rubio de cabello corto.

- ha voy tarde, me van a matar- mientras en su mente se proyectaba la imagen de un hombre que se acomodaba los lentes con la death scythey (para los analfabetas como su servidora, significa "guadaña de muerte" ) lo miraba de forma agriada. Esta era alto, con cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos, con lentes rectangulares y vistiendo un traje oscuro, que en conjunto le daban un aire profesional y llamativo, único en su trabajo teniendo en cuenta cual era.

- casi llego, creí que Sebastián me despertaría, solo un poco mas- decía cuando choco con algo, que le hizo caer de sentón, levanto la vista para ver contra que o quien había se había estampado - Gom..e…n Na…sai… Will – decía, pues esta era la persona que se había imaginado, que le daría su muerte por llegar tarde-_le tengo miedo a este tipo, desde que llegue me trata tan indiferentemente. ¿Cómo si yo le hubiera hecho algo?- _

- ten mas cuidado este no es un lugar para correr, fíjate por donde vas- dijo secamente sin ni siquiera ver al otro, se di la vuelta y siguió su camino.

El rubio solo apretó los puños como odiaba que ese tipo lo tratara así, sin más se levanto del piso y siguió su camino. Despotricando bajo contra el castaño.

fin flash back

Vaya si las cosas habían cambiado bastante, caminaba tranquilamente cuando al dar vuelta en ese extenso pasillo- ¡¡ itai !!- choco con algo, que le hizo caer de sentón, levanto la vista para ver contra que o quien había se había estampado - Gom..e…n Na…sai… Will – decía mientras una gota bajaba por su cien al ver las coincidencias de la vida.

- No te preocupes Naru-chan- dijo sonriéndole con cariño, sonrisa que fue de vuelta- _es increíble, como este niño me cambio en tan poco tiempo-_le extendió una mano para que la tomara y se levantara.

– Gracias- se levanto y sacudió sus ropas. El estaba usaba unos pantalones de cuero blanco entallado y una playera del mismo color con cuello alto, sin mangas y pegada a su torso como una segunda piel, traía unos guantes largos hasta los codos sin dedos del mimo color blanco pulcro, cabello rubio suelto tan largo que le llevaba mas debajo de su trasero.(si no me gustara el Sasunaru, Naruto seria solo mío * ¬*bueno y de todas las fans de este, mire que soy compartida o.O )

Sonriendo de nuevo el castaño le dijo- vamos Naruto, ¿Qué se te va a hace tarde para la junta?

-¿eh? Haa si claro vamos- mientras pasaba hacia delante del castaño caminando hacia atrás, para poder verlo a la cara- ¡¿nnee?! Will tu sabes para que me convocaron en esta junta.

Deteniéndose y tornándose serio, acomodándose los lentes con su la death scythey dijo- la verdad no lo se, Naruto- dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- pero de seguro no es nada serio, y sabes que si algo pasa, no importa que tan lejos estemos, ya sea por distancia o tiempo, puedes confiar en mi como lo haz hecho en estos dos años, sabes que te ayudare en todo y iré en tu auxilio si es necesario- termino sin ver la cara del rubio pues sentía arder sus mejillas- _niño te voy a extraña, realmente te veo como mi hermano__**(**_**aviso: Will si lo quiere, pero como el típico hermano sobre-protector que cuida a su hermano de todo, no como lo puse con Sebastián, nada de incesto con este)**_, al que debo de proteger de los idiotas, promiscuos, pederastas, pervertidos etc-_con una vena saliendo en su frente, de recodar a todos y todas los seres que querían la atención del rubio_- De esta ciudad, preferiría que no te fueras pero es necesario, para que puedas seguir adelante. Pero algo si no regresas, iré por ti y te traeré de regreso a rastras, pero pobre del que te haga algo por que no sabe a lo que se atine le voy a…-_ fue interrumpido.

- estas muy raro igual que Sebastián, que les pasa todos están actuando demasiado raro-mientras lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo, entrecerrando los ojos como para escanearlo- y mira que decir eso en el mundo en el que vivimos ya es exagerado- sonrió

- haa…jajaj.. no es nada Naruto, no te preocupes- sonrió nervioso, cosa bastante rara en el, pero el rubio no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando. Con el shinigami aun lado de el ya que ahora eran grandes amigo no como antes hasta detenerse enfrente a dos enormes puertas plateadas, grabadas al estilo barroco y que impresionaban a cualquiera que las viera .

- ya llegamos- dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro y repisando profundamente.

- entra y no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, no lo olvides- le dijo el castaño empujando la puerta, que dio paso a una segadora luz, el rubio asintió y entro con paso firme, a ese lugar al que muy próximamente pertenecería. La puerta se cerro tras la entrada del ojiazul y el castaño sonrió nostálgico- espero volver a verte pronto, Naruto- se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

(Mis queridas lectoras me gustarían saber, si quisieran que agregara al final de los capítulos como fue la vida de Naru-chan en esos dos años. Si es que si avísenme con un mensaje, si se juntan 15 mensajes que digan que si, escribiré esa parte de la historia si no, me temo que tendrán que recurrir a su imaginación. Lo siento T.T)(no sean tramposas y dejen doble, pero si de verdad inciten tanto lo escribiré)

*************( n.n AHORA SI VAMOS A LA DIMENSION O MUNDO DE NARUTO, MEDIO CONFUSO NO PUES NARUTO ESTA EN OTRO LADO, MEJOR VAMOS A KONOHA)

Ya era tarde en la aldea de Konoha, el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía, anunciando así el fin de un día, en la vida de los shinobis. En las cercanías de uno de los campos de entrenamiento unos niños de 12 años, conversaban amenamente de su ultima misión.

- te digo que es la verdad yo lo vi, era un fan...-decía un joven de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos, que todos conocían como Konohamaru

-vamos que solo quieres espantarnos- decía una jovencita

- ssiii..essoo. .. no puede… ser… cierto.. fantasmas…- pronuncio un chico con lentes y su nariz escurriéndole

-pero lo es, cuando regresábamos de la misión, lo vi en el bosque de Konoha-dijo el castaño tratando de que le creyeran

-estas … seguro..-dijo el chico de gafas asustado

-según tu Konohamaru-kun viste a un tipo, que no era un shinobi, vestía todo de rojo y sollozaba algo "ore no tamashi"-dijo la chica con "huy si como no en su voz"

-es verdad te digo- el chico se levnto y se encorvo un poco, repitiendo para el lo que según fueron las acciones del supuesto "fantasma"

-pero si dics que era un tipo ¿Cómo sabes que no era un "hombre humano y vivo" se alguna aldea que solo estaba perdido?- concluyo la chica

-si..sisi… Moegi tiene razón- dijo el otro chico

- porque los "hombres humanos y vivos", no desaparecen atreves de un circulo con sellos, que sale de la nada en medio de un bosque, además de que el Jiji me conto una vez, que en esa parte del bosque coinciden los cinco elementos de las naciones- decía mientras una sombra atrás de el ce acercaba silenciosa- mizu que pertenece a la aldea de Cascada, chikyuu el país de la roca, kaze que es el país del viento, kousen el país del rayo y finalmente kaji que viene a ser el país del fuego.

La sombra termino de acercarse y sorprendió a los tres chicos, con los ojos brillándole les grito a los tres asustados hasta la medula-Ya tendrían que estar en sus casas- dijo la sombra mientras alsaba un brazo en señal de amenaza los tres solo atinaron a gritar

-haaiiii- alejándose con toda rapidez, pues conocían a esa sombra, no por nada era uno de los tres sainnin y actual hokage de la aldea. Tsunade solo atino a sobarse las sienes, por el grito y de repente algo vino a su mente, eran las palabras del sueño que había tenido repetidamente.

"_Durante la peor tormenta búscalo, ahí lo encontraras_

_Cuando tres luce veas cruzar el momento será_

_Con esa señal te dirigirás al lugar donde los cinco se cruzan_

_Y tu cofre maravilloso aparecerá _

_Solo tienes esta oportunidad si no la tomas desaparecerá _

_Tú decides si traerle de vuelta o dejarlo._

- donde los cinco se cruzan- murmuro, Sali hacia su oficina, para confirmar si lo dicho por el chico era cierto, pensaba- _si lo que dijo es verdad deberían existir algunos pergaminos o algo que lo confirme, si lo dijo el Tercero debe de haber algo-_ sigue brincando entre los techos de konoha. Algunos shinobis la saludaron pero ella no les hizo caso y siguió su camino.

-Hola sensei-dijo una pelirrosada

--Hokage-sama dijeron dos morenos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos recibió respuesta, así que solo la vieron pasar como alma que se lleva el diablo, o eso pensaron pues vieron que estaba realmente agitada.

-me pregunto que le pasara a Tsunade-sama, no me contesto- _como se atreve a no contestarme, soy su alumna, maldita sea yo la tengo que aguantar diariamente-_ pensó la pelirosada- mientras se colgaba del brazo del Uchiha menor

-bueno me voy-dijo el otro moreno mas alto que el anterior, agitando la mano en manera de despedida, mientras se alejaba tranquilamente.

-nee..sasuke-kun ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- _lastima que se fue Itachi-san ,pero aun tengo a Sasuke – _apretó mas el brazo para atraerlo a ella.

El solo soltó un bufido y dijo fríamente como solía hacerlo con todos- No, ya me tengo que ir-soltándose del agarre de la pelirosada , se fue brincando por los tejados.

La "jovencita" (dios me cuesta escribir de la plasta rosada) solo atino a cerrar los puños con fuerza por el enojo. El Uchiha jamás había aceptado la invitación y es que desde que regreso a la aldea, la manera de ser con ella era fríamente, básicamente solo le hablaba porque era su compañera o se le ofrecía algo.

**********

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la torre del hokague, en un cuarto oculto, se veía a una rubia revolviendo pergaminos en busaca de algo, por demás importante.

-tiene que haber algo- revolvía todo, los pergaminos eran viejos y polvosos, por lo que tosia o estornudaba de vez en vez- vamos, viejo donde esta..- de repente unos pergaminos se le vinieron encima, quedando sepultada bajo estos. Al salir de su prisión de pergaminos, uno le callo en la cabeza lo que la hizo enfurecer, mas sin embargo el pergamino después de caer se abrió frente a ella, mostrándole un mapa del continente que tenía una estrella, que señalaba diferentes aldeas-_son las mismas que dijo "_ mizu que pertenece a la aldea de Cascada, chikyuu el país de la roca, kaze que es el país del viento, kousen el país del rayo y finalmente kaji que viene a ser el país del fuego"- sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se giro rápidamente, pero no observo nada, solo un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero no noto un par de plumas negras tirada a los pies del mismo.

Ella siguió observando el pergamino con el mapa, lo abrió por completo y solo existía unas cuantas palabras al final de este que decían:

"ahí lo soñé, ahí lo encontré,

En una _ tormenta lo busque _

_Cuando la luz vislumbré, _

_El momento justo era ahí me dirigí,_

_Donde los cinco se cruzan_

_Mi cofre maravilloso encontré _

_Así tome la oportunidad y no la desperdicie,_

_Lo traje hasta mi ..."_

-¿_que es esto?-_se preguntaba a si misma, no sabia pero ahora se sentía tranquila, tenia una pista de su sueño pero aun así varia preguntas seguían sin respuesta, y solo nacían mas.

¿Qué quería la persona de su sueño? ¿Qué era el cofre "maravilloso"?¿de donde había salido ese mapa?¿Que sabia el tercero de esto?¿quien escribió ?¿seria el tercero? Y muchas mas como ¿la loca que escribe este fic pasara el examen de medicina? o mejor dicho ¿se quedara en la facultad? 


	3. Chapter 3

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 2

(Como no soy muy buena describiendo les digo que son los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, lo siento me los volé pero necesitaba de estos para que cuidaran de Naru asi que, talve )

En el cementerio de Konoha, al frente de una lapida se encontraban unos viejos amigos del que ahora descansaba, dos de ellos habían acompañado a su amiga a visitar ese lugar, para q8ue no se sintiera sola, pues había sufrido mucho desde hacia dos años.

- vamos Hinata ya es tarde tu familia se va preocupar por ti- decía Kiba con a su lado el cual ladraba para confirmar lo dicho por su amo.

- si Hinata, Kiba tiene razón – confirmaba Shino

- la nombrada solo asintió- para que se encaminaran a la salida del cementerio.

*************

En un lugar lejano donde ni siquiera se pensaba en la existencia de ninjas, jinchuuriki, ninjutsus, y bijuus. Para ser mas precisos en otra dimensión donde el mundo era diferente, donde se podrían llegar a encontrar en la calle, akumas, shikigamis, licántropos, bakemono, hime, houshi, kami, kodomo, megami, miko, mononoke, ningen, oni, onnas, otokos, ouji, renkinjutsushi(alquimista), ryu, senshi, tamashi, y por supuesto tenshis entre otros mas. (no se preocupen yo les avisó cuando regresemos al mundo original de Naruto)

En este momento se podía ver a entrar a uno de los mejores Shinigamis a un club nocturno, al que solía frecuentar. El lugar era exclusivo con luces especiales para las diferentes celebraciones que se pudieran dar en el lugar todos los muebles eran de la mas fina calidad, acondicionado perfectamente para la comodidad de sus mejores clientes.

- mira aquel no es Grell- sama- decía un hombre lobo

- si es el, que raro viene solo- contesto una tamashi a su lado

- crees que lo este buscando- decía el licántropo

- pues si lo busca a el no creo que lo encuentre jijij

- calla que hay viene

En ese momento un joven de apariencia altiva se acercaba a ellos, su cabello era de color rojo sus ojos eran de un verdoso amarillo, portaba unos anteojos de orilla roja, el saco largo hasta debajo de la cintura y accesorios todos de color rojo, a excepción de su camisa de vestir que era blanca; sus pantalones y zapatos de un color negro, al acercase mostraba una sonrisa siniestra decorada por puntiagudos dientes.

-Buenas noches mis señores, no habrán ustedes visto a ¡¡MI QUERIDISIMO TENSHI!!- decía lo ultimo mientras se retorcía como gusano por todo el lugar

Si bien era sabido que a pesar de ser uno de los mejores shinigamis, era el más sadomasoquista, promiscuo y sediento de sexo en ese lugar, que gustaba de los más lindos jóvenes del lugar, claro que los otros siempre se negaban ya que este era un acosador exageradamente molesto. Sin olvidar que sus presas principales eran los tres seres más poderoso de lugar y claro los mas bellos, amables y cada uno con el cuerpo perfecto, que harían babear tanto a mujeres como hombres.

-no Grell- sama no lo hemos visto- contestaba el alma en pena

-¡¡ohhhhmmmm, mi querido Tenshi y yo que me quiero despedir de ti- se encogía de hombros y ponía su dedo sobre sus labios y decía- QUE-RI- A-QUE- JI-MI-ERAS-MI –NOM-BRE-ES-TA NO-CHE-

- los otros dos con gotas calendó de su cabeza, luego al unisonó dijeron -¿Cómo que despedirse?

- Tenshi-sama se va que no sabíaaaan – mientras agranda su sonrisa de superioridad , al darse cuenta de que los otros se entristecieron mucho

-¿pero a donde ?¿Por que? – decía el licántropo

- si el es muy bueno, desde que llego todo el mundo a mejorado, de manera sorprendente – decía el alma

-si, el es el mas fuete y esta asegurado que el será el líder del consejo, no se puede ir –agachaba la cabeza de imaginarse que ese , extraño y divertido ser se iría pues traía una alegría a donde quiera que se dirigiera.

-pues precisamente por eso se va – contesto el shinigami- como sabrán cuando el murió, no pudo cumplir ninguno de sus sueños, por eso para ser el líder del consejo debe irse a otro lugar, ¡¡haaa pero entonces ya no lo podre follar!! –gritaba desesperado mientras una fuente salía de sus ojos.

- pero tenshi-sama, no sabe nada de eso verdad-dijo el licántropo- ya que si lo hubiera sabido, lo mas seguro es cuando vino, lo hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos – menciono serio el lobo de imaginarse el disgusto del mencionado.

-si jajajaja, ya me lo imagino despotricando contra cada uno de los del consejo- decía el alma

- si diría que nadie decide sobre su vida y diría "Yo elijo mi propio camino", nadie más- arremedaban al otro

- si el no sabe nada, por eso se le enviar mañana ¡¡ Chotto mate!¡, no que no lo habían visto- grito el pelirrojo, mas rojo ya que su cara cambio de color por el coraje, acercándose a ellos con una sierra los amenazo, con una mirada asesina que solo un shinigami de alto rango como el podría mostrar - AHORA ME DIRAN DONDE ESTA… O SI NO…

-haaaii-gritaron los otros al unisonó

Advertencia: aquí sigue un pequeño lemon si no te gusta simplemente pasa al siguiente capitulo, ya que en el que sigue pondré solo el dialogo de los personajes. Aunque creo ¬ ¬ que a todas las fans del Yaoi nos gustan los lemons.

*************( n.n seguimos en el universo alterno)

En un cuarto con poca iluminación, las cortinas cubrían alrededor de la cama y las velas con las que se iluminaba el cuarto, proyectaban las sombras de los dos apasionados seres se entregaban el uno al otro.

-mmmhh…. Aahhhh…..motto..onegai… motto–gemia un hermoso espécimen, mientras que parte de su hermosa cabellera se pegaba a su cuerpo, por la película de sudor que tenia su hermosa piel de color tostado(¬¬ ne ya saben de quien hablo) y otra mas de esta se movía al compas de las embestidas que recibía. Llevando a este al cielo por la pasión y a su acompañante a disfrutar de lo que solo el tenia, el privilegio de poseer a ese exquisito con ojos que asemejaban al cielo.

-sabes eres delicioso- decía con una voz ronca por el placer que sentía, se acerco lentamente al rostro de su amante y lo beso, con fuerza y lujuria reflejada.- haa me encanta hacerte mío -pronunciaba mientras daba una embestida mas fuerte, que las anteriores y le robaba un gemido ronco al otro. El menor decidió que le daría una lección al otro, por lo que en un movimiento rápido cambio de posiciones y ahora se encontraba arriba auto empalándose para seguir con esa desenfrenada sesión de sexo.

El otro al sentir el movimiento del menor, se sorprendió de que su pareja hiciera eso, iba a reclamar cuando los movimientos de su compañeros se volvieron mas acelerados, dándole un increíble placer, a lo que solo pudo reír con depravación y decir – mmmm.. Naruto, veo que las clases de equitación han valido la pena ahhh-el otro solo se sonrojo por el comentario de su compañero, acelerando un poco mas en su labor de auto penetrarse- ahhh.. eres único ..- tomo asi de las caderas a su rubio compañero para hacerle mas fácil el movimiento.

Ambos sabían que pronto terminarían, su cuerpo no les daba para mas, asi que después de de unos instantes ambos terminaron, el rubio sobre el pecho de su compañero y el otro dentro de el.

El menor se dejo caer sobre el pecho del mayor que lo recibió con un abrazo y beso su hermosa cabellera, que olía a Jazmín, sus respiraciones estaban realmente agitadas, por lo que esperaron unos minutos para hablar. Ya calmados el mayor se levanto y salió del cuerpo del rubio, se volvía a acostar para acercar a su cuerpo, el del menor y verle a los ojos, cada vez para ver si no había una muestra de arrepentimiento, pero nunca había, siempre esos hermosos ojos azules destellaban una seguridad e inocencia. Por lo cual sonrió internamente, no le gustaría lastimas a ese joven que se entregaba a el.

-eres un pervertido- pronunciaba el menor mientras inflaba sus cachetes para aparentar un enojo

- pero, bien que te gusta hacerlo- decía el otro mientras sonreía tiernamente y lo abrazaba mas a su cuerpo

- si no a que no me guste, me refiero a.. - mientras se separaba un poco para luego gritar- que cada vez que nos vemos lo hacemos ¡¡¡ TRECE VECES!!!- el otro solo reía, era increíble como este hermoso ser tenia tantas facetas diferentes, de las cuales el podía disfrutar

-mmmmhh- olisqueaba el olor del menor y lo volvía a acercar a el- sabes que ese es mi numero favorito, el otro solo suspiro sabia que no había manera de ganar, pues el también lo disfrutaba- anda vamos a dormir, que si no me equivoco mañana tienes junta con el consejo- tapando a los dos para no tener frio durante la noche o lo que quedaba de ella.

- si, no se para qué me manda llamar- decía mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del mayor

- si sabes… Cambiando de tema te puedo decir algo- se callo para ver el asentimiento del otro

-Naruto, tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi…- el otro lo miraba confundido, pero asentía con la cabeza- … eres como mi hermano pequeño, y nunca dejaría que algo te pasara, solo te pide que recuerdes que no importa que pase puedes contar conmigo ¿entiendes?- el otro solo asintió y le dio un beso demandante que fue correspondido

-Sebastián que pasa estas actuando muy raro desde la tarde que nos encontramos- decía levantándose para ver un poco mas la cara del otro

flash back

Era ya tarde, se encontraba en lo que ahora podía decir su oficina, encontraba en el edificio mas alto de esa ciudad, con la mejor vista que pudiera desear, poseía los cuadros mas exquisitos, los muebles eran de la mas fina madera, con una increíble computadora la cual se conectaba a su satélite personal, muy espaciosa debía admitir y con todo lo necesario, ciertamente ese lugar era tranquilo y agradable, con un cierto aire familiar, eso era algo que le agravaba, pues desde el día de su nacimiento una familia le fue negada.

_Su vida había cambiado mucho desde hace dos años, un giro completo de 180°, pero no se quejaba, en ese lugar era muy feliz, contaba con buenos amigos, lograba ver a sus padres, era fuerte, pero algunas veces le llegaba una nostalgia del lugar que dejo atrás_.- pensaba el cuando tocaron a la puerta- adelante -

- hola Naruto-kun veo que disfrutas de la vista nuevamente- decía un hombre alto vestido de mayordomo con su traje negro, al igual que su cabello corto y un poco largo hacia el frente, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo destellante, traía consigo una charola entrando y acomodándola en el escritorio.

- Si Sebastián sabes que me gusta mucho, que tenemos para hoy- dijo con su típica sonrisa que regalaba a todo al que conocía

El moreno contestando con una sonrisa dijo- para ti mi amor Brownies con uvas al whisky, rellena con uvas al whisky, plena de sabor y color. Con un interior de crema, completa su dulzura con base de biscocho tipo brownies y una decoración de formas de chocolate.

- mmm, se ve delicioso- dijo tomando asiento para disfrutar del postre_- si no lo conociera diría que este me tiene en engorda, pero que mas da los postres de Sebastián son exquisitos. _

- no tanto como tu- decía mientras levantaba la barbilla del rubio para darle un casto beso, el cual causo un sonrojo en el rubio. El rubio comenzó a comer el postre tranquilamente- _mi pequeño travieso, has cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que te vi, hace dos años engullirías ese postre como loco desquiciado, sin embargo eres el mismo niño tierno e inocente, buen ni tan inocente si no hay que verlo en la noche, realmente te voy extrañar, mi pequeño ototo-_ Naruto- dijo para llamar la atención del menor, el otro solo lo miro dándole a entender que con esto que tenia su atención- sabes que yo te quiero mucho y siempre te voy a proteger. Eres mi familia, alguien muy especial para mi, desde que estamos juntos eres tan importante como mi hermano, jamás no importa que voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño, pero yo debo de entender que , tu también tienes derecho a hacer lo mejor para ti, aunque esto signifique sepáranos y no vernos en un largo tiempo. Pero que esto te quede claro si me necesitas yo iré por ti a rescatarte, te quiero –se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo _- vaya que no es común que un demonio diga sus sentimiento tan abiertamente, pero es lo que siento por el así que no importa. _

-Sebastián ya termine, estuvo delicioso, pero creo que ya soy adicto a ellos, YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO -grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del otro, ya en sus brazos le dijo- y lo mas seguro es que me muera de azúcar por tu culpa. Sebastián estas muy raro.

- A si, pero que yo sepa ya estas muerto y otra cosa que tanto me quieres- decía mientras pasaba su lengua al lado de los labios del menor, ya que este tenia crema, el menor se volteo para evitar el contacto de sus labios con la legua del mayor y comentar nervioso

- es..to tu.. no ..vas .. a querer.. Postre… – tratando de zafarse de los brazos del otro-_ ohh hhho creo que me metí a la boca del lobo- _pensaba sabiendo que de esta ya no tenia escapatoria-_tampoco es que no me guste lo que vaya a pasa ,y se que será gentil conmigo como siempre lo es, pero son muchas veces para un sola noche._

_-_no te preocupes Naruto –kun yo ya tengo entre mis manos el postre que deseo- y sin mas coloco al menor sobre el escritorio besando su cuello, provocando que arqueara la espalda por las sensaciones y tomar el postre que deseaba ese día y no solo una vez.

fin flash back

- Incestuoso- pronuncio el rubio

-¡¡¿¿¿mmmm???!!¿Como, por que dices eso?-dando le una sonrisa sensual al terminar

- por que si soy como tu hermano pequeño, tu eres un hermano mayor que abusa de su pequeño ototo- decía con una sonrisa zorruna

- Si tiene razón - dijo tomando se la barbilla de forma pensativa para después, sonreír maliciosamente- y te digo algo-

-¿Que?-contesto el rubio

Se acerco al oído del menor para decir- me encanta hacerlo- lo decía mientras sonreía

-cínico- dijo con un puchero, se volteaba dándole la espalda, y así por fin dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 4

Había sido una semana bastante extraña para la aldea de Konoha, el clima había sido bastante inusual, ya que en vez de los soleados días, con un hermoso cielo y una claras nubes, solo se anunciaba la peor de las tormentas que hubiera azotado la aldea de Konoha, las nubes mostraban amenazadoras con un gris y negro escalofriante, al igual los rayos y truenos que producían al chocar estas sorprendían hasta al mas entrenado shinobi y el viento que azotaba era helado y realmente intenso. El clima llegaba a ser tan malo, que cualquiera diría que algún dios había desatado su furia para acabar con el lugar.

Todos los locales en la aldea se hallaban cerrados, las ventanas de las casa aseguradas con madera nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas. Temían por su seguridad y la de sus familiares, deseando que todo eso acabara y los hermosos días soleados llegaran al fin.

Por si fuera poco gran parte de los shinobis de la aldea se encontraban fuera en misiones o ayudando en el examen chunin que se realizaba en el país del rayo en la aldea Oculta de las Nubes, por lo que tardarían varias semanas en regresar. Y si se llegaba a presentar un desastre en la aldea no abría mucha ayuda y esto preocupaba a cierta Hokage que si por si fuera poco, sufría de un sueño que se presentaba cada vez que pegaba el ojo. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que encontró el mapa y ahora este clima.

-_que demonios pasa con el clima, toda la semana lleva igual-_la rubia veía desde su oficina las ennegrecidas nubes que anunciaba la terrible tormenta que se desataría, pero al mismo tiempo solo estaban ahí estáticas como si esperaran algo que desatara su terrible furia, la mujer dio un suspiro y regreso a su trabajo. Últimamente no había podido beber, pues al beber le entraban ganas de dormir y eso conllevaba al estúpido sueño que no la dejaba en paz-_ese sueño, ya estoy harta, que se valla todo al demonio, a la mierda con mi niño, nada de señales, ni de los cinco se cruzan nada de cofre maravilloso y por supuesto nada de cumplir sueños….-_al decir esto la imagen de un rubio revoltoso, alegre , que juro cumplir sus sueños y no abandonar su propio camino ninja, le vino a la mente, sintió una presión en el pecho después de pensar lo anterior y sonrió para si, tanto de había esforzado por saber sobre el dichoso sueño, para terminar botándolo por la borda, ya hasta sabia al lugar preciso donde e cruzaba los jodidos cinco, ahora estaba aun mas decidida de saber- jajajja –rio para si con una sonrisa, sacando una botella de sake y empinándosela por completo -ahora si estoy lista – como si de una señal se tratara la tormenta desato toda su furia, sobresaltando con esto a la rubia.

***************** (Regresemos al otro mundo ahora, en el que a vivido Naru-chan los últimos dos años)

En un oscuro cuarto, que tenia un pequeño lago en el medio, reflejando en su interior otro mundo, en el cual de veía una próxima tormenta. Se podía distinguir en ese lugar dos siluetas masculinas, una de ella tenía cargando algo en sus brazos.

- ya es hora- dijo un moreno que llevaba cargando a un hermoso rubio en sus brazos- Te voy a extrañar mucho –acercando la cabeza del rubio a su cara para aspira por ultima vez en mucho tiempo ese dulce aroma que desprendía.

-No eres el único-dijo un castaño de lentes mientras acariciando la mejilla del inconsciente rubio- se ve tan lindo dormido, no me gusta que se valla, - soltó tristemente, ese rubio era una luz que había alegrado los corazones de muchos en ese lugar- si le hacen algo esos maldito, juro que los matare y les hare sufrir su muerte una y otra vez-dijo enojado y con una vena increíblemente grande en la frente.

-no le va a pasar nada malo, el es fuerte, además lo vamos a estar vigilando, por si nos necesita- dijo para calmas al castaño-_que bueno que estoy en buenos términos con Will en cuanto a mi relación con Naruto, por que si no de seguro…._- se que lo quieres como tu hermano y lo proteges con capa y espada, pero el es fuerte ¿Qué no confías en el?

-Claro que confió en Naru, en los que no confió son en esos-soltó frutado por la falta de preocupación del otro-_no se supone que este lo ama, como puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que le puede pasar a Naruto-_se interrumpió par levantar la vista y ver quien se acercaba, el moreno solo sonrió de lado al saber quien se acercaba.

-Vamos Will, Naruto va a estar bien y tu lo sabes, él y ustedes forman el mejor equipo, siendo él líder de este y no por nada va a ser mi sucesor como líder del consejo también-dijo un anciano, vistiendo una túnica hasta los pies, alto con un buen cuerpo, tez morena, con muy pocas arrugas marcándole la cara, cabello corto y una pequeña barba ya todo de color blanco por su edad, uno ojos negros, parecía estar bastante bien para su edad-Naruto te cambio mucho Will, antes eras indiferente ante todos, los tratabas con desprecio, pero desde que llego-dijo viendo al rubio que seguía dormido plácidamente en los brazos de Sebastián –Cambiaste tu forma de ser con todos y hasta lo nombraste tu hermano putativo (adj. Que se tiene por padre, hermano o cualquier otro familiar, sin serlo)-rio un poco el anciano viendo la cara de indignación del shinigami-Pero ya lo tiene todo listo- los otros asintieron con la cabeza no querían que se fuera-Vamos hay que hacerlo, antes de que Grell venga y quiera hacerle algo a Naruto-kun

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre los otros dos se apresuraron, tomaron la mochila que el rubio tendría que llevar con todo lo necesario que podría llegar a utilizar como ropa, piyamas, libros, extraños frasquitos, un espejo, un peluche en forma de zorro con alas blancas, su celular, gps, Ipod , una laptop (si en este mundo la tecnología esta tan avanzada como en el nuestro o mas ¬.¬) y muchas cosas extras que se les ocurrió que el rubio podría llegar a usar.

-esta todo listo Sumei-sama-dijo el de gafas, un poco inseguro de lo que tendría lugar a continuación.

-Muy bien, ahora colóquenle la mochila y Sebastián te acercaras al lago y dejaras caer su cuerpo dentro, cuando te de la orden- ordeno el anciano-_ Te deseo suerte Naruto, espero que cumplas esta misión y regreses a salvo, ya que ahora dejas a muchos seres tristes con tu partida, incluido yo ,mi pequeño sucesor disfruta este tiempo- _sonrió, el moreno ya estaba en su lugar esperando su orden– Ahora –soltó de repente.

Ahora los tres miraban como el cuerpo del rubio caía dentro del estanque, viendo al ser que había iluminado ese mundo, irse a otro para cumplir así sus sueños y poder ser el mejor. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que todo saliera bien y nada se interpusiera en el camino de Naruto, aunque sabían que si algo se le llegaba a interponer el lo alejaría, cambiando el corazón de esa persona para que lo amara, como había hecho con todos en su alrededor y por si acaso eso no servía fácil ellos iban ellos y lo quitaban "delicadamente"(un demonio y un dios de la muerte delicados, si como no).

************** ( Regresemos a Konoha)

La tormenta se había desatado en la aldea, poseía una increíble fuerza, ya había arranca varios arboles desde la raíz, el viento se llevaba todo a su paso alejándolo bruscamente hasta que chocara con algo, la lluvia era tanta que apenas y se distinguía el panorama, y los rayos y truenos no paraban provocando incendios.

-Esto parece el infierno, Tsunade-sama-decia su fiel ayudante(me sonó a perro) alarmada por la situación, pero la rubia no contesto estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y de ahí no saldría, por lo que Shizune decidió salir de la oficina y esperar hasta que la rubia la llamara por algo-con permiso- dijo procediendo a retirarse.

Mientras tanto la rubia en su mente pensaba- _Ya he decidido buscarlo, se lo que son los cinco, el lugar exacto donde se juntan, que esta en un bosque cercano fuera de la aldea, pero ¿Qué son las tres luces que se juntan?-_un rayo la ilumino, dándole una respuesta a su pregunta, así pues salió disparada de su oficina para dirigirse al techo y observar con mas claridad los rayo que azotaban la aldea. Paso un rato, lo único que gano con eso fue empaparse toda, iba a volver a dentro cuando por alguna extraña razón tres rayos chocaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando precisamente una onda eléctrica que la sorprendió y junto con este un terrible sonido. Se preguntaba si esa seria la señal, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y la volvió a escuchar pero algo le decía

"_Durante la peor tormenta búscalo, ahí lo encontraras_

_Cuando tres luce veas cruzar el momento será_

_Con esa señal te dirigirás al lugar donde los cinco se cruzan_

_Y tu cofre maravilloso aparecerá _

_Solo tienes esta oportunidad si no la tomas desaparecerá _

_Tú decides si traerle de vuelta o dejarlo._

Sabia que tenia que llegar a ese lugar una increíble ansiedad la rodeaba, la desesperación, angustia de perder esa oportunidad. Los shinobis que vigilaban la puerta la vieron acercarse como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se acercaba le faltaba poco, cuando logro divisar el cuerpo de una persona, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca con capucha, le cubría todo el cuerpo y por lo que intuyo estaba boca abajo, se acerco cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido. Tomo a la persona inconsciente con sus manos la volteó y por un momento la dejo caer de nuevo, deteniéndolo antes, no podía creerlo el parecido que tenia con…

-no puede ser… – las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos por no poder creer lo que veía, se acerco a la cara del joven, con su mano delineo tres marcas que cruzaban a cada lado del rostro, observo su cuello y noto el colgante del primero y junto a este con un pentagrama. No cabia duda era el pero como, si el estaba muerto, le tomo el pulso y su corazón latía, su cuerpo era cálido, estaba vivo (que frankenstein, ni que nada aquí Naru es la ley). Abrazo el cuerpo de ese pequeño que consideraba su hijo y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, esa pequeña luz que alegraba la vida de todos estaba ahí con vida, respirando. Sintió el movimiento del cuerpo que abrazaba, se alejo un poco de el y observo su rubio le sonreía, una de esa sonrisa que solo el podía dar, la rubia sonrió también.

-hola oba-chan -dice Naruto con una sonrisa y se desmalla.

-Naruto-dice con una vena que empieza a salir en su frente, para luego sonreír, abrazarlo de nuevo, ahora se sentía tranquila, en paz realmente feliz, tenia devuelta al que consideraba como su hijo y cargándolo en sus brazos de regreso a la aldea donde muchos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.


	5. Chapter 5

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 5

En la profundidad de un bosque dos sombras viajaban a toda velocidad con dirección. Ambas usaban capas negras y sus rostro estaban cubiertos por unos sombreros de paja, uno de ellos llevaba una extraña guaña cargada a la espalda. Disminuyeron su velocidad para detenerse en a las orillas de un rio.

-ya cobramos la recompensa, ahora nuestro siguiente blanco será-decía esto Kakuzu mientras revisaba un montón de papeles de recompensa.

-¡¡ya estoy harto!!-grito el peliblanco-todo lo que hacemos es seguir idiotas por sus recompensas, cobrarlas e ir por el que sigue. Desde la disolución de Akatsuki hace casi dos años hemos estado haciendo lo mismo.

- Hidan que mas quieres que hagamos-decía mientras se acercaba a abrazar al otro- nadie esperaba que el jinchuriki rubio, después de prácticamente entregarse al final nos tacara con toda su furia.

-si fue divertido, nos ataco a todos y mato a Deidara, Konan, Pain, Zetsu y casi a mí, lo que no esperaba es que Itachi fue el que lo libero para que escapara.

-si no lo esperábamos jajajjajaja-cambio su tono a uno triste-pero ese día casi te pierdo – reafirmando el abrazo- No esperaba que ese mocoso fuera tan fuerte e inteligente, como para derrotar a tantos en tan poco tiempo.

- Por suerte nosotros logramos escapar, cuando le dijo a Itachi que se fuera-dijo el peliplata.

-aun así hay algo que no comprendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hidan mientras volteaba a ver a su pareja.

- Hemos tenido contacto con Itachi, que nos aviso que lo habían aceptado de nuevo en la aldea, Kisame que no tiene lugar fijo, pero de Tobi nunca supimos que paso con el-dijo Kukazu con son de duda

-tienes razón, podríamos decir que no murió ya que su cuerpo no se encontró, pero no se a sabido nada de él en dos años ¿Crees que siga vivo?-pregunto con temor

-No lo sé-contesto con una voz acongojada, ya que la última vez que lo vieron el día de la pelea con el jinchuriki mostro un terrible poder al llevarle la igual al Rubio chico.

-Neee.. Kukazu.-dijo meloso, sacando al otro de su preocupación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto dulcemente imaginando que su pareja le pedirá algo realmente divertido con el.

-si tenemos un hijo-dijo muy animado el peliblanco o plata.

- Hidan somos hombres no podemos tener hijos-dijo con son de burla al otro.

-Eso ya lo se, quiero decir que si adoptamos a uno- dijo enojado para luego calmarse i describir el tipo de hijo que quería - quiero que sea como el bonito y tierno Jinchuriki rubio - dijo feliz por imaginarse con un hijo así, sin duda seria todo un rompecorazones y asesino letal.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza del otro aparecía una gota cayendo, pero una idea cruzo su mente si tenía un hijo así se iría a la quiebra con todo lo que comería y se volvería loco con tanto 'ttebayo, así que rápidamente especuló una idea para salir de tal dilema- está bien Hidan, si encontramos a alguien como el rubio, lo adoptaremos y se volverá nuestro hijo pero tiene que ser rubio, ojos azules, de piel tostada, tener tres marcas de cada lado de su rostro y estar obsesionado con el ramen – aseguro –_la posibilidad de que encontremos a alguien así es nula y la única persona con esa descripción murió hace dos años ,me gustaría tener un hijo con Hidan pero es mucho gasto, tengo que asegurar el dinero- _pensó el egoísta y avaro ex-miembro de akatsuki.

-si y le daré las enseñanzas de Hashin, para que sea un fiel servidor de mi dios – decía alegre, el iluso mientras imaginaba sus días de paternidad

-sí, si lo que tu digas – le daba la razón a su pareja sin saber que en otro lado alguien con algunas de esas características había regresado.

************

En las profundidades de una celda, que era iluminada por una verdosa luz, se podía distinguir una gran silueta, que lentamente abrió sus terribles ojos color rojizo, se desperezo y observo a su alrededor y pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un bulto blanco con mechones rubios asomándose por un lado- Naruto – lo lamo con su gruesa y temible voz, pero el aludido no dio señal de respuesta por lo que se acerco lentamente y lo movió con la punta de su nariz para despertarlo.

-jijijiijiiji – rio el rubio por las cosquillas que el demonio le provocaba-deten..jijite , –dijo. El zorro creyó que contesto seria suficiente como para despertarlo pero en cuanto lo dejo el rubio volvió a dormir sin antes decir – hoy no…. Quie…ro ir a la… oficin…a…- cayendo dormido.

Esto molesto bastante al demonio, estaba apunto de rostizar al rubio con su aliento para que se levantara cuando una idea bastante sombría cruzo por su mente, esbozando con ello una macabra sonrisa; se acerco al oído del rubio – Naruto-kun adorable y sexi Chivi-kitzune, Grell te quiere dar su "regalito"- alejándose rápidamente pues sabia lo que esto provocaría al rubio.

El rubio rápidamente se levanto y se puso en posición de defensa para detener cualquier " ataque", cuando unas carcajada fueron soltadas por un Zorro de 10 metros, fue que se dio cuenta que había sido engañado.

-jajaja… jajajja… Jajajaja…- el demonio se retorcía de la risa por lograr esa reacción en el rubio con esas simples palabras. El rubio sabia que hasta que el demonio no terminara con su ataque de risa no podría entablar una conversación, pero aun así decidió hablar.

-Kyubi ¿Por qué me despertarte? y lo mas importante ¿Qué haces afuera?-dijo irritado por la aun risa del demonio, tomando asiento enfrente de el.

-la jajaja pregunta aquí no es ¿Qué hago yo afuera ?si no que ¿Qué haces tú aquí dentro?-agachándose a la altura del y poniéndose serio al fin.

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza en la cabeza del Uzumaki para pronunciar ruidosamente- ¿Como que aquí dentro? – mirando a su alrededor ,y corroborando lo dicho por el demonio.

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí Naruto? – pregunto mientras veía al rubio observar todo el lugar.

-No lo se –dijo simplemente el otro, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

No es que fuera extraño que el rubio estuviera ahí dentro de la jaula, ya que varias veces el rubio había entro ahí por su voluntad para hablar con él, si no que hubiera despertado ahí y que el demonio no lo hubiera sentido llegar.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunto preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado para que el rubio apareciera ahí.

-haber recuerdo que iba caminado con Will por los pasillos para ir a ver a los del consejo- apoyo(esto me recuerda el chiste de los pollitos policías) su barbilla es sus manos para pensar- me despedí de Will, entre y …juraría ¿qué? –dijo esto último para si pero el zorro logro escucharlo.

-jurarías que ¿Qué?-pregunto desesperado

- que vi la cara de Obaa-chan y hasta la salude – dijo tranquilo.

- ¿oba-chan?...haaaa la vieja alcohólica que tiene una suerte de perros, que bebe su peso en sake-dijo para asegurar que la recordaba.

-si esa misma-contesto tranquilamente- la que se cargaba la pechonalida mas grande de la aldea.

-bien dicho Chivi-kuy, esa bruja pose una gran pechonalida, se impone kukukuku -dijo conteniendo la risa de lo que la mujer haría si oyera su conversación.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así -grito.

-así como Chivi-kyu- dijo amable para provocar más al rubio.

-Kyuby – dijo mas que enojado y con una extraña energía saliendo de su figura.

-Vamos si todo el mundo cree que es un lindo apodo para ti, eso incluye a ya sebes quienes y a los otro ocho –dijo en burla, pero cambio rápidamente el tema, tomando una seria actitud– dejando eso ahora lo más importante es que salgas, tomes posesión de tu cuerpo y veas que está pasando.

-Está bien - contesto escuetamente se levanto para dirigirse a la salida de la jaula, cuando el Kyubi lo llamo.

-ten cuidado hijo – susurro bajo y con el cariño, para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-No te preocupes Oto-chan, lo tendré- dijo contesto alegre por la muestra de cariño del que consideraba su padre, y así se desvaneció mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la jaula.

Si él, el demonio más temido no era ahora, más que un simple padre preocupado por el bienestar de su cachorro- _cachorro como le haces para ganarte el amor de la gente que te rodea, no solo a mi si no que a ellos también los cambiaste._

_*********_

Ya había salido tenía y el control de su cuerpo; al abrir los ojos las luces de lo que era el techo lo segaron, por lo que los cerro inmediatamente- _kuso, malditas luces-_sabia que para el no era necesario ver para poder caminar, pero le hubiera gustado saber donde se encontraba. Se levanto tranquilamente de lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital y se dirigió sin abrir los ojos a una venta para saber donde rayos se encontraba, al abrir los ojos diviso un lugar que nunca creyó que volvería a ver.

-Este lugar es… la aldea de Konoha -pronuncio sin poderse lo creer, se moría de la felicidad su aldea , el estaba en su aldea de regreso, podría ver a sus amigos, la oba-chan, ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei …etc(no escribo los demás porque si no, no acabo), sintió una mirada sobre de el, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con- Tu …eres -dijo impresionado

-Ohayo sexy rubio –contesto la persona frente a él.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

OIGAN NO SEAN MALS DEJENME RR ESO ME INSPIRA A ESCRIBIR MAS HA Y SI TIENE SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN LAS ACEPTO.

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 6

- Tu …eres… -dijo impresionado

-Ohayo sexy rubio –contesto la persona frente a él. Era una mujer con cabello oscuro recogido hacia, llevaba su banda en la frente y vestía una gabardina abierta, con una playera y shorts de maya con una pequeña falda naranja.

- Tu …eres… ¿Quién eres ? – dijo mirando y tratando de recordar a la mujer.

Anko después de una caída tipo anime por el comentario del chico, se levanto y le dijo un poco irritada ya que no la recordaba- Parece que estar muerto te dejo mas idiota de lo que eras.

-a quién le dices idiota –grito el rubio- ahhhh eres la psicópata del ANBU sedienta de sangre que fue examinadora en el examen chunin.

-a quién le dices sedienta de sangre mocoso (conste que no desmiente lo de psicópata)-grito con un puño alzado apunto de golpearlo para luego ser sorprendida por la contestación del rubio, que la desarmo totalmente.

- Sumimasen Anko-san, no debí llamarle de esa manera- dijo amablemente haciendo una reverencia y regalándole una dulce sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la aludida.

- aah etto no te preocupes rubio bonito es mi culpa, debí suponer que después de dos años no me reconocerías por lo "madura" que estoy- dijo sonrojada y cohibida por la mirada penetrante y sencilla del ojiazul.

- ¿Madura? Yo diría que está usted perfecta y para enmendar mi la ofensa, la recompensare con lo que me pida – dijo sonriendo y con una gran tranquilidad (con negrita y cursiva es la voz del Kyubi en la mente de Naruto)_-__** niño, no se te quita lo amable y recatado, ese Sebastián te enseño bien - **__si pero lo que me intriga saber es ¿Qué hago aquí? _–dijo el rubio en su mente contestando al Kyubi.

-lo que te pida –dijo la otra seductoramente, examinando de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo del rubio-_no está nada pero nada mal- _el rubio llevaba puesto una ligera pijama blanca de dos piezas, que se ajustaba a su delgado y marcado cuerpo, un poco mal puesta y con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su firme pecho con ese color tostado, dándole así un aire de inocencia y masculinidad - pues veras lo que yo quiero de ti es… -dijo acercándose al rubio, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una feliz Hokage.

-Naruto-grito mientras empujaba a la ANBU para abrazar al rubio, hasta casi asfixiarlo, pero fue detenida por Shizune que también abrazo al rubio y Tonton que se le aventó. Los ojos del rubio y de todas las presentes solo mostraban ganas de llorar, por el rencuentro con ese niño lindo.

-Oba-chan, te extrañe mucho-abrazando a la rubia que ahora era un poco más baja que el.

- mi niño pero cuanto has crecido y que guapo estas, cuando vayamos a otro villa me vas a acompañar para que vean que a qué guapo tengo a mi lado, si y esas viejas se van morir de la envidia jajaja- rio mientras colocaba sus mano en la cintura. A los demás les caía una gotita de la cabeza por las ideas de la hokage.

-_**esta sí que está loca, pero tiene razón hijo estas como quieres y eso que no ha visto tu versión hibrida jujuju - **__ yo no quería la versión hibrida -__**con o si ella la gente te viola con la mirada. **_

Shizune estaba feliz, ya que no la habían visto sonreír así desde hace dos años, ya que la rubia se había retraído y vuelto más callada, no solo ella toda la aldea había perdido cierto brillo y esperaba que ahora con el regreso de Naruto la aldea volviera a ser feliz.

- Tsunade –sama –dijo la psicópata- creo que será mejor que le digamos la situación a Naruto-kun – dijo viendo seductoramente al rubio, la hokage noto esto que no le gusto nada- _primero traiciono a la aldea por cometer homicidio antes de dejar que esta le haga algo a Naruto_.

-_**creo que ya te ganaste a otra loca jajajaja, que pegue tienes hijo pásame algo no?-**_en su mente el rubio solo pudo sonrojarse y llorar por la suerte que tenia.__

La rubia iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el ruido del estomago hambriento del rubio se escucho.-Lo siento- dijo sonrojado y todas las presentes se pusieron a reír, no cabía duda el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente había vuelto.

-Tsunade-sama creo que primero Naruto-kun debería comer algo- dijo la asistente mientras tomaba a Tonton de las manos de Naruto- Naruto-kun ¿Quieres algo en especial para que te traiga?

-bueno pues… -dijo mientras empezaba a pensar en algo que pediría - lo que sea está bien-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo sonrojar a Shizune

-creo que ya debería saber que quiere Naruto de comer- menciono la rubia al ver la cara de duda de su asistente para que luego esta asintiera con la cabeza.

-Ramen será entonces-cuando de repente el estomago de la Hokage también rugió, lo cual provoco las risas de todos los presentes.

-Creo que sería mejor que todos fuéramos a la cocina de la torre-dijo la morena, recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes

Salieron del cuarto que funcionaba como cuarto de hospital para el rubio para dirigirse a la cocina de la torre, encaminándose por los pasillos de la torre. Shizune y Naruto estaban adelante, mientras Tsunade y Anko iban tras ellos.

Todos ahí tenían dudas, las tres mujeres se preguntaban ¿cómo era que el rubio volvió? ¿No había estado muerto estos dos años? si no había estado muerto ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no regreso antes? o ¿Dio señales de vida? todos habían estado muy tristes, que no le importaba lo que habían sufrido eso dos años y varias cosas más.

Por otro lado en la cabecita rubia las preguntas eran ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué lo mandarlo? ¿Tendré alguna misión, en este mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaran estar aquí? Y muchas más que se formulaban sin respuesta, lo único en común que tenían todos era la inmensa tranquilidad y felicidad de que el rubio volviera a ellos, esos sentimientos que reinaban ahora y no solo entre ellos, sino que también en toda la aldea.

Una duda asalto la mente del Uzumaki interrumpiendo así el silencio que se coloco desde que salieron de la habitación.

- ¿la cocina de la torre?- pregunto el rubio-.

-Si estamos en la torre del Hokage-contesto la morena.

-¿Qué creíste Naruto? Que te dejaría en el hospital con todas las pervertidas de ahí- dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Anko que estaba demasiado entretenida viéndole el trasero al niño.

-¿pervertidas?-dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Tsunade, con cara de duda.

- si nada mas te lleve todas las enfermeras se peleaban por ayudarme, para manosearte o violarte si me descuidaba, por eso le dije a Shizune que prepara la enfermería de la torre en lo que te recuperabas.

-llegamos -anuncio la morena asistente.

Abriendo la puerta de una cocina, no muy grande de unos cuatro por cuatro, con un pequeño desayunador, estantes cubriendo la parte de arriba de dos de las paredes, una estufa con horno y el lavatrastos (fregadero), un refrigerador (nevera, frigorífico) mediano. Tenía todo lo necesario en una cocina. Así entraron los tres y se colocaren en una pequeña mesa.

- Bueno Naruto-kun déjame buscar los paquetes instantáneo de Ramen- dijo esto revisando los estantes de la cocina.

- demo one-chan … yo…- dijo el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por Anko que lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse junto a ella, viéndose su plan frustrado por la rubia que se sentó en medio de ella y Naruto. Así pues los otros tres tomaron asiento en el desayunador en espera del ramen.

-Shizune ¿Qué pasa? Todavía no-pronuncio enojada la Hokage por el hambre.

-ettoo No hay ramen –dijo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no hay ramen? Entonces que vamos a comer-dijo por demás enojada.

-Naruto-kun – dijo Anko con voz melosa, ya que sabía que el punto débil del rubio era su preciado alimento de los dioses- Si quieres te invito a comer al Ichiraku ramen-dijo acercándose al rubio por detrás de él, para colgarse le al cuello, pero el rubio se movió provocando que Anko se diera en la cabeza con el desayunador dejándola inconsciente.

- _**esa estuvo cerca… si te agarraba de seguro… – **__no solo haya tengo que cuidarme si no que aquí parece que va a ser igual ¿Por qué a mí?_

-one-chan, no te preocupes te parece bien si yo preparo algo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tsunade que estaba revisando a la inconsciente de una manera muy "delicada", por tratar de aprovecharse del rubio- ¿Naruto sabes cocinar?-dijo sorprendida

-si, no cocino también como Sebastián pero se algunas cosas-dijo feliz de mostrar algo que había aprendido mientras estuvo muerto.

-¿Sebastián?-cuestiono la rubia, ya que se le había pasado por la emoción y el hambre el interrogatorio que debía hacerle a su niño, lo iba a empezar a interrogar cuando su estomago rugió de nuevo –Si, por favor Naruto – dijo apenada y colocando a la psicópata en una silla. Shizune se arrimo dejando el campo de la cocina libre para el rubio.

Unos minutos después Tsunade y Shizune estaban maravilladas por como Naruto cocinaba, era todo un maestro, sabía lo que hacía de eso estaban seguras las dos, la forma de cortar las verduras, como aguaitaba la comida para cocerla, a lo que las dos se voltearon a ver con cara de sorpresa y el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza –"solo sabe algunas cosas"

.Ya que la comida ya estaba hecha, enfrente de ellas unos exquisitos platos eran colocados-ya esta –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Shizune con gran sorpresa se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-ya que no conocía ninguno de los platillos que enfrente se mostraba, los cuales despedían un delicioso sabor.

- Para la entrada unos Crostini estilo pitigliano que son tostadas de pan con coliflor, ajo y anchoas, como plato fuerte brochetas de pollo con salsa picante de ciruelas, pimiento y tocino, con un toque salsa picante que está preparada con ciruelas, vinagre y azúcar; ya para finalizar como postre tenemos espuma de limón y naranja.

-_**yo ya tengo hambre, ¿cachorro me preparaste algo verdad?¿Hijo? – ^.^U **__oto-san tu comes almas y uno que otro humano o ser __**– sí, pero debes en cuando es bueno probar cosas diferentes y lo que dijiste sonó muy rico(**__si a mi también me dio hambre ¿Naru-chan me harías algo de comer?__**) - **__está bien te guardare algo __**– si, gracias cachorro eres el mejor , te quiero –**__hi, hi oto-san_

-Naruto esto es… -dijo descolocada la rubia, por la sorpresa

-No te gusta oba-chan, si quieres te puedo preparar algo mas – dijo con un deje de voz de tristeza.

-no, no, no es eso Naruto- dijo alarmada por la voz del rubio y empezó a comer lo que el rubio preparo – Esta muy rica - dijo extasiada y con los ojos abierto como platos y llorosos de felicidad – es lo mas delicioso que he probado – dijo con una pose al estilo Gai.

Shizune que no entendía la felicidad de la Hokage decidió probar la comida, para terminar asombrada por el delicioso sabor de la comida - Esta delicioso, el olor, el sabor y la presentación, todo está magnifico, creo que ya te puedes casar- dijo alegre la morena

-sobre mi cadáver – grito la rubia al oír el comentario.

_**-solo hay que esperar unos cinco años y cuelgue el sombrero –**__ jijiji si tienes razón__** – ¡¡espérate!! Naruto ella tiene razón tú te cazas no solo sobre el cadáver de la bruja alcohólica sino también el mío**_ –pero Kyu tú no tienes cuerpo –**me vale tú no te cazas estas muy joven, como para cuando tengas mi edad te puedes casar.**

-solo estaba jugando Tsunade- dijo la morena, con una gotita cayendo por su cien.

-a bueno, pero no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, bueno comamos- dijo sentándose para seguir alimentándose.

Cuando una ya no tan inconsciente Anko reacciono, por el delicioso olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, así ella también felicito la comida del rubio y se puso a comer tan deliciosos platos.

Al terminar todos pasaron a la oficina de la hokage donde ya se encontraban los dos ancianos que cuestionaban las acciones de la Hokage(no sé como se llaman, si alguien sabe sus nombres me lo dice para que los ponga)

La rubia tomo asiento en su lugar pidiendo a todos que tomaran asiento, para empezar con el interrogatorio- bien Naruto, primero que nada bienvenido a la aldea y como sabrás tengo que acerté algunas preguntas –dijo seria.

Claro oba-chan- sonrió para tranquilizar a la mujer y que procediera al interrogatorio, os otros dos viejos lo escrutaban con la mirada para saber si lo que estaban viendo era real ye que el hijo muerto del difunto Yondaime se encontraba frente a ellos vivito y coleando. El rubio giro su rostro hacia los ancianos y les regalo una sonrisa que les infundió una confianza desmesurada en el.

La rubia continuo llamando la atención del rubio - te preguntaras donde están todos tus amigos y senseis, ya que no han venido ahora que despertaste, pero claro solo llevas 2 horas despierto , pero bueno me salgo del tema, todos ellos…


	7. Chapter 7

DISCULPEN EL RETARDO PERO ESTABA OCUPADA EN LA UNI POR QUE SI ENTRE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS NIÑAS Y NIÑOS BONITOS Y GUAPOS QUE ME APOYARON PERO AQUÍ LES DIJO EL FIC NO ME MATEN TA CORTO JIJIJI ^.^ U

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 7

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el despertar del rubio, ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la familia Aburame, ayudando al padre de Shino con algunos insectos. Hacía ya varios días que se la pasaba con los padres de sus amigos que lo traían de aquí para allá, cuando no estaba con el trió Ino-Shika-Cho, se encontraba con la madre y hermana de Kiba, y por extraño que parezca con Hiashi el padre de Hinata y cuando no estaba con ellos se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokague ayudando en el trabajo a la arcaica mujer, la cual decía que decía que le serviría para después que se hiciera Hokague , que era bueno comenzar desde ahora y un montón de cuentos mas para que le ayudara en el trabajo (que ni ella se creía ¬¬) , realmente se sintió extraño con esto al principio y aun lo estaba sin embargo se la pasaba bien con todos ellos . Platicaba de diferentes temas y aprenda cosas de cada uno, cosa que nunca de los nunca pensó que sucediera. Pero todo empezó ese día…

flash back

La rubia continuo, llamando la atención del rubio - te preguntaras donde están todos tus amigos y senseis, ya que no han venido ahora que despertaste, pero claro solo llevas 2 horas despierto , pero bueno me salgo del tema, todos ellos…

El rubio se pensó lo peor, por el silencio que hizo la hokague, que tal si habían muerto y a él lo enviaron por sus almas, o tal vez se habían convertido demonio o monstros sedientos de sangre que tenía que matar, (pero que imaginativo O.O ) su mente pensó en miles de terribles cosas que les podrían haber pasado, su corazón latía fuerte, su miedo crecía, la angustia, cuando oyó algo que no esperaba.

-Bueno todos ellos… - dijo la rubia.

-si ¿Qué pasa? todos ellos ¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- dijo preocupado Naruto, no podía ser ahora que volvía a la aldea, sus amigos podrían haber…

- ellos se encuentran en misiones o vigilando el examen chunin y como siempre Jiraiya vagabundeando por ahí –el lindo rubio se cayó de su lugar, el ya había pensado un sinfín de terribles cosas y la vieja le salía con eso.

-y a ti Naruto ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la rubia sacada de onda por la reacción del rubio.

-No, nada- contesto desde el suelo el rubio con una vos acelerada y tranquila (esto se puede O.o), y con su indiscutible sonrisa –_por un momento creí que haaaa…, que sustos me voy a volver diabético T.T(no te preocupes Naru-chan tu eres como Elle)._

La morena asistente que veía todo desde un tercer punto, comprendió perfectamente la reacción del rubio, es que Tsunade se había detenido mucho para hablar y el rubio por lo visto dejo volar demás su imaginación.

-jijijijiji- se rio quedamente así que nadie la escucho.

-¿estás bien hijo? –pregunto la anciana por la caída del rubio.

-tal vez sería mejor espera a que te sientas mejor-dijo ahora el viejo- después de todo acabas de regresar hace 2 días y despertaste hasta ahora chico – mientras veía al rubio, que le sostenía la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-si, no se preocupen sigamos-dijo volviendo a colocarse en su lugar.

-deberías descansar, los exámenes med…-decía la anciana, cuando la rubia la interrumpió, ya que soltaría algo que no quería decirle aun al rubio.

-Como estaba diciendo tus conocidos no están, pero llegaran dentro de tres semanas, al mismo tiempo que todos(que raro no, todos al mismo tiempo dentro de tres semanas ¬¬, pero al fin y al cabo yo lo escribo, así que todos llegan cuando a mí se me antoje no? )- dijo para distraer el rubio del anterior comentario de la anciana- ahora Naruto el interrogatorio se realizara en la sala del consejo – dirigiéndose a la puerta tomo al rubio por la pijama y se lo llevo arrastrando. Los viejos y Shizune salieron detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué interrogatorio?¿Por que?- pregunto el rubio mientras era arrastrado por el pasillo.

-Naruto-kun – dijo la morena cariñosamente - como crees que se tome el consejo el regreso de un shinobi que se suponía estaba muerto hace tres años– dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla (asalta cunas)- y regresa ahora de la manera más extraña posible. Es obvio que tiene dudas.

-pero no te preocupes – dijo la rubia, mientras lo atraía hacia ella y lo abrasaba como una madre a su hijo, el rubio respondió el abrazo y sintió el gran amor que le tenía esa mujer- No permitiré que esos idiota te hagan algo. No te volverán a alejar de mi lado te protegeré mi niño- dijo esto último en susurro solo para el rubio.

Naruto se sentía feliz, esa mujer lo veía como su hijo, se sentía Feliz ya que antes no creía que la rubia tuvise para con el un lazo tan cercano como ahora. Hace muchos años solo la veía como una persona que estaba ahí no mas, no la veía como alguien de cariño en su vida o con la que tuviera alguna clase de lazo, simplemente era la Hokague de Konoha, una mujer fuerte, honesta y que cuidaba de su aldea, no alguien que se preocuparía por él.

Pero la rubia pensaba diferente- _te prometo Naruto, que no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo, eres mi pequeño tesoro que ha regresad, ahora eres como mi hijo._

*************

Ya habían llegado a la sala del consejo y el aun seguía en pijama, le había pedido a la vieja que lo dejara ir a cambiarse pero esta se había negado y lo planto a la mitad de la sala del consejo en pijama y con la vista de todos sobre él. Estaba rodeado no tenia escapatoria tendría que enfrentarse a esa bola de ancianos, que se encontraban sentados alrededor, observándolo si perder detalle de sus movimientos.

El se encontraba tranquilo o cuando menos eso aparentaba, estaba sentado esperando a que iniciara su interrogatorio, observándolos directamente sin titubear un solo instante por las miradas que recibía.

-Uzumaki Naruto, su interrogatorio iniciara ahora - hablo Hiashi, ya que al parecer nadie tenía la intención de iniciar – ¿sabe la razón por la que se le ha traído enfrente del consejo? Y ¿ está dispuesto a contestar todo lo que se le pregunte?.

-si ya que yo estaba muerto y ahora me encuentro aquí frente a ustedes vivito y coleando- dijo tranquilamente. El rubio enfoco la vista en Hiashi, le dijo firmemente - Estoy dispuesto a contestar todo lo que considere necesario, tomando en cuenta que no puedo decir todo lo que se ,ya que podría traer graves consecuencias para este mundo-_ y el otro_- dijo educadamente y tan serio que por un momento creyeron que estaban hablando con alguien superior a ellos.(si supieran que Naru es …. *.*)

-al decir que "traería graves consecuencias si usted hablara" ¿Qué quiso decir jovencito?- hablo otro anciano

-eso es algo que no puedo contestar- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Cómo que no puedes contestar?,¡¡ mira mocoso del demonio!! – grito un otro del consejo. Esto hizo tensar al rubio, una ira creció en el, así pues cerró los ojos para tratar calmarse y seguir oyendo lo que decía- contestas o te mandaremos a torturar para que te sueltes la verdad .

Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de este tipo, quería torturar al rubio, un ninja que fue muy querido en la aldea y el acababa de llegar misteriosamente, sin contar el estado de salud en el que el rubio se encontraba, pues todos recibieron el examen médico que se le realizo mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Otra voz interrumpió en la sala – No esperaba eso de un miembro del consejo, querer torturar y exiliara a un ninja de la aldea, simplemente por querer protegerla – dijo tranquilamente una voz , todos giraron hacia donde esta provenía , viendo no solo a una si no a cinco personas, que se acercaron donde se encontraba el rubio y en un gesto paternal uno le revolvió el cabello dando una sonrisa al rubio. Naruto volteo y ahí pudo ver a quienes lo estaban apoyando, eran nada menos que los padres de sus amigos, los miembros de los 5 clanes más fuertes de la aldea (sin contar al Uchiha), ahí pudo identificar a la madre de Kiba ( Tsume Inuzuka) al padre de Shino( Shibi Aburame) y a los padres de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, (Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi y Shikaku Nara).Ante esto el rubio se sintió feliz y sorprendido por ser apoyado, así por personas con las que nunca llego a hablar más que un saludo, el kitzune dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y todos quedaron fuera de sí al ver cual tierno podía parecer ese lindo niño(niño? A chin y yo creí que ya estaba grande, que sorpresas me llevo y eso que soy la escritora ). La madre de Kiba estuvo a punto de ir abrazar y estrujar a ese lindo cachorro, cuando alguien hablo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hiashi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- como quieres torturar y exiliar al ninja que se sacrifico por su aldea hace tres años, entregándose a Akatsuki y destruyendo a más de la mitad de los miembros- dijo encarando al tipo- ahora que esta de regreso deberíamos de recibirlo con honor y no hacerlo pasar por este interrogatorio- finalizo Hiashi, sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala y más que nada al rubio.

- Perderíamos a un importante ninja, por no decir lindo- hablo Tsume con una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos que sería muy difícil explicarle a los chicos que su amigo regreso y le hicieron tales cosa- dijo Shikaku viendo al rubio, sonriéndole en señal de apoyo.

-estoy de acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo Shibi.

-_ se nota que es el padre de Shino- _pensó nuestro rubio .

-solo es un niño, que regresa a su aldea, no deberían atosigarlo de esa manera-dijo Choza.

-además de ser un importante ninja, no olvidemos que va a ser el próximo Hokage, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Inoichi al pequeño rubio, que hasta ahora no se había planeado la posibilidad de cumplir el sueño que abandono hace muchos años.

-claro- contesto el rubio, con una alegre sonrisa, se volteo a los del consejo y les dijo-Se que este interrogatorio es importante para la aldea, créanme yo estoy todo dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas- dijo sonriéndoles y con una alegría contagiable, cuando su rostro cambio a uno serio y sombrío para decir lo siguiente con una tenebrosa voz, que asusto al mismo Hiashi,- pero se atendrán ustedes a las consecuencias de todo lo que les rebelaría, sabiendo que con esta información, no solo sabrían más cosas si no que cambiaria la forma en que ven al mundo como lo conocen y podría traer más problemas de los que ya existen en el mundo- finalizo serio- _por no decir que a mí, me iría como en feria en el otro mundo por soltar la lengua de mas_.

Todos estaban impresionados y temerosos ante las palabras del rubio por lo que el consejo llego a una sencilla conclusión- todos están de acuerdo en que es preferible, que no nos digas todo lo que sabes sin embargo, te haremos unas cuantas preguntas y te daremos la opción de no contestarlas ¿Esta bien ?- dijo otro miembro del consejo.

-entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Shikaku, con la mano en la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de lo que habían hecho, al entrar así al lugar - ya hemos causado suficientes problemas- dirigiéndose a la salida, aunque la curiosidad los estuviera matando, sabían que tenían que irse. Ya tal vez otro día le preguntarían al rubio y con un poco de esperanza este les contestaría todas sus preguntas.

-acepto-dijo Naruto firmemente - pero, quiero que ellos se queden -señalando a los padres de sus amigos- después de todo tiene el derecho de saber, ya que se tomaron la molestia de venir a defenderme y espero que al hacer eso sus respectivos clanes no se vean perjudicados – menciono con un tono de voz que no aceptada replica, viéndoles amenazadoramente y con una sonrisa inocente. A los del consejo solo asintieron ante la petición, por lo que decidieron iniciar con el interrogatorio. Los nombrados se sorprendieron por el comentario del rubio que extrañamente fue aceptado por el consejo, así pues decidieron iniciar con el interrogatorio.


	8. Bonus

1° Bonus

(bue3no este es el primer bonus espero les guste el próximo cap estará debajo de esta parte pero lo subiré después como dentro de tres semanas o menos bueno me despido y gracias a todos y todas las niñas bonits que dejan rr. Así que ya saben dentro de 3 semanas busque aquí el siguiente cap)

Un mundo diferente al que llegar, nuevas cosas a interpretar, temor, soledad, tristeza, agonía y desesperación; todo esto podía sentir desde que murió, no quedaba ya nada de lo que alguna vez fue...

Un lugar en el que se le podía tomar por normal no era eso lo que alguna vez quiso ser tratado igual, pero tenía que llegar a ese punto para que obtener lo que deseaba. Demasiado absurda era la situación en la que se encontraba, haber encontrado en la muerte lo que buscaba en vida.

_______________________

Hacía ya una semana que había llegado a ese lugar, era tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, lo que alguna vez deseo que existiera para ser aceptado, se erguía frente a él. No supo como llego a ese lugar simplemente cuando despertó se encontraba ahí.

Todo era extraño cuando despertó se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, le pareció extraña ya que él estaba seguro que moriría. Inmediatamente de que despertó una enfermera lo fue a ver le dijo que no se levantara hasta que el médico lo checara, quiso decirle que donde se encontraba pero la joven poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo callo, ella abandono el cuarto, dejándolo solo. Por lo que se dedico a observar todo el lugar, era un cuatro normal con dos puertas supuso que alguna debería ser del baño, noto también una pequeña sala muy costosa para su gusto, lo que lo llevo a pensar que tal vez no se encontraba en Konoha, iba a seguir con su inspección cuando la puerta por la que había salido la enfermera se abrió, dando paso a un hombre mayor que vestía una túnica hasta los pies, alto con un buen cuerpo, tez morena, con muy pocas arrugas marcándole la cara, cabello corto y una pequeña barba ya todo de color blanco por su edad, uno ojos negros, parecía estar bastante bien para su edad, inspiraba un aire de confianza; detrás de él venían algunas personas que parecían ser doctores, los cuales lo empezaron a examinar de una manera muy extraña, ya que sobre de él pasaban algo que parecían palitos de madera.

El hombre que inspiraba un aire de confianza le empezó a hablar – Buenos días Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Sumei Akira, soy el líder del consejo que cuida este mundo- en el momento en el que Naruto iba a pronunciar algo el anciano lo interrumpió- Por ahora deja que te examinen, cuando terminen me podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras ¿entendido? – El rubio solo asintió-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto el anciano

-Es increíble su recuperación está completa en solo dos días que lleva aquí- dijo en tono sorprendido.

-Pero claro no se podía esperar menos del contenedor y sucesor del Kyubi –dijo el anciano Sumei con orgullo. Naruto se estremeció esas personas sabían que él era un JInchuriki, eso no era bueno pero el anciano lo había dicho con un tono de orgullo, definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas y no quería esperar más, pero había dicho que esperaría por lo que tendría que esperar, aunque él no era de las personas que tuviera mucha paciencia.

- pero también ahora es el protegido de ellos ¿no es así?- dijo el médico anterior en susurro para el anciano.

-si eso es y eso lo hace todavía más especial- dijo en susurro también, por lo cual el rubio no escucho.

- una de las enfermeras hablo mientras examinaba al rubio atrayendo la atención de todos-¡¡¡¡ Pero qué lindo rubio!!!¡¡¡ Tiene los ojos azules!!!- y se le aventó encima.

Después del pequeño incidente con la enfermera (encimada ¬ ¬* zorra) y sacar a otras y otros que se le fueron encima. El rubio puro respirar mas tranquilamente y empezar a cuestionar al acerco al anciano y este le tomo el hombro y le dijo- Bueno Naruto-kun creo que necesitas un poco de ropa- el rubio se miro así mismo y se dio cuenta que lo que le decía era verdad, solo llevaba la bata de hospital la cual daba una buena ventilación- bueno eso lo podemos arreglar paso su mano sobre Naruto y sobre el pareció unos pantalones de mezclilla negros acampanados, una playera ligera blanca con mangas largas. Una chamarra de mezclilla negra y unos tenis negros con marcas plateadas- ahora si estás listo

-gracias- dijo el rubio sorprendido y pregunto-pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- ¿que? ¡¡ Ha!! Lo de la ropa, no te preocupes es algo que tu también aprenderás a hacer- dijo sonriéndole al rubio- Pero por ahora será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar, el médico ya te ha dado de alta y te puedes ir, aunque creo que las enfermeras te extrañaran- dijo señalando a un grupo de enfermeras, el rubio vio el lugar al que apuntaba y todas ella le mandaron besos y proposiciones demasiado insinuantes.

-pero yo a ellas no –dijo con un tono de miedo

- bueno Naruto-kun toma mi mano que debemos ir al consejo para que ahí te expliquemos todo-dijo el viejo dándole su mano al rubio que dudó unos instantes pero al fin la tomo.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCULPEN EL RETARDO PERO ESTABA OCUPADA EN LA UNI POR QUE SI ENTRE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS NIÑAS Y NIÑOS BONITOS Y GUAPOS QUE ME APOYARON PERO AQUÍ LES DIJO EL FIC NO ME MATEN TA CORTO JIJIJI ^.^ U

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 8

*****************

MENTE DEL LINDO RUBIO

**-cachorro ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?**

**-**la verdad no se si digo cosas demás puedo comprometer mucho la situación

**-entonces piensas engañar al consejo**

- no me queda de otra, es la única forma, no quisiera hacer esto pero hasta que no sepa que hago aquí no puedo rebelar nada

**-Tienes todo mi apoyo cachorro, solo ten cuidado y si las cosas se ponen feas no te preocupes que ellos y yo te ayudamos a salir de aquí**

_**-si enano no te preocupes que para eso nos tienes a nosotros-**_**se escucho otra voz que entraba en la conversación **

-gracias- contesto el rubio muy feliz

FUERA DE LA MENTE DEL LINDO RUBIO

***************

-bien iniciemos con esto- decía la voz profunda de un hombre del consejo.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿Nos puede decir donde se a encontrado en este tiempo en el que se le daba por muerto?- decía Hiashi viendo al lindo rubio.

-Si, estaba muerto- decía el rubio afirmando con la cabeza.

-Joven Naruto - decía otro miembro del consejo (como me choca escribir a cada rato "miembro del consejo" lo abreviare a "MC")- si no piensa decir la verdad es preferible que diga que no puede¡¡a que nos mienta!!- exclamo irritado

-pero si no estoy mintiendo -decía el rubio- es la verdad, antes de venir yo estaba muerto, la verdad ni siquiera se que hago aquí- decía el rubio viendo a todos con carita de yo no rompo ni un plato (si no la bajilla completa, jajajajjajaja).

-Bueno, bueno está bien sigamos -dijo Hiashi, aclarándose la garganta

-¿No sabe que está usted haciendo aquí?-pregunto algún MC

-No la verdad no se – contestaba el rubio- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba frente a una gran puerta y luego nada-dijo mientras sonreía a todos, mientras a los demás les caía una gota de la cabeza.

-¿jovencito como fue que sobrevivió a la pelea que tuvo con el Akatsuki?

-la verdad el día de la pelea yo morí eso se lo puedo asegurar, pero digamos que la muerte no es como la pintan.

-¿entonces como es?

-lo siento eso es algo que no puedo contestar.

-jovencito nos quiere decir que usted "revivió", eso es algo imposible por lo cual conteste ¿Dónde a estado usted estos últimos años?

- bueno primero que nada yo no diría que "reviví"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos – ya que no se como llague aquí ya le dije que fue lo ultimo que recuerdo-_y no le pienso decir todo lo que he vivido-_ y como le dije estos últimos años estuve muerto—_no, me puedo arriesgar a decir mas ya que no se por qué razón se me envió de regreso…espera EL SABIA, no TODOS SABIAN QUE ME…-__**¿Quiénes sabían que?...**_

-¿con que intenciones regreso a la aldea?

-le digo que no se qué hago aquí, pero si se refiere a si vengo a destruirla o algo por el estilo- trato de controlar su voz ya que estaba perdiendo el control con el maldito consejo- esta muy equivocado ya que no pienso destruir la aldea que mi padre el Yondaime se empeño en proteger con su vida y la mía- ante esta confesión muchos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que el rubio sabia quien era su padre y otros quedaron simplemente sorprendidos por el dato.

Hiashi mostro una ligera sonrisa que paso desapercibida por todos menos por el rubio-_deberás que este niño es toda una caja de sorpresas y la manera en que esta soportando la presión del consejo al no decir nada que pueda dar mas datos que los necesarios es increíble, cualquier otro ya hubiera soltado muchas cosas. ERES INTERESANTE UZUMAKI NARUTO-_el rubio también sonrió, no sabia porque pero el padre de Hinata le empezaba a caer bien.

-¿por que dice usted que el Yondaime Hokage es su padre?

A Naruto le estaba creciendo una vena en la frente ya se estaban pasando y su paciencia no era mucho(a quien engañamos nunca fue mucha n.n). –_este me esta buscando y me va a encontrar donde siga asi-_Pero antes de que pudiera decirle un par de cosas y someterlo a cierto hechizo que conocía el hombre volvió a hablar-mire señor no se porque usted me pregunta eso si soy el vivo retrato de mi padre de no ser por las marcas en la mejillas, es muy obvio no creo digo alguien que se supone es miembro del consejo es porque es superior en inteligencia y astucia pero por lo visto usted se queda corto.

-¡¡Jovencito que insolencia son esas!!- grito levantándose de su asiento

-no son insolencias señor es la pura verdad y como se dice "la verdad duele"-contesto mas calmado el rubio por haber sacado al otro de sus casillas.

- Mira mocos insolente- le dijo mientras lo amenazaba con la mirada, peor el rubio ni se inmutaba

-y dale la burra al trigo- murmuro el rubio bajito sacando unas risas de los presentes

-jovencito –dijo ya mas calmado el otro para no quedar en ridículo- usted no quiere cooperar con nosotros en un interrogatorio que le fue concedido a pesar de que se le debería tratar como un desertor, por no haber estado presente en este tiempo que se le dio por muerto en la aldea- le mismo tipo del MC

- creo que no eso es un exceso de su parte –interrumpió la Hokage- Naruto nos a demostrado mucha veces su fidelidad a la aldea, nos a protegido con su vida y solo una vez que nos pide que confiemos en el le hacen esto, es lo menos que le debemos.

-estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama- dijo Hiashi- y por lo visto de este interrogatorio no sacaremos nada, por lo que propongo que propongo observar al joven Naruto y cómo se comporta, si en su comportamiento se nota que puede llegar a ser perjudicial para la aldea se tomaran las medidas necesarias, mientras tanto creo que se le restituya como shinobi de la aldea.

- si será lo mejor- apoyo otro mientras los demás asentían- Uzumaki Naruto se le restituirá como Ninja de la aldea ¿alguna objeción?-viendo a los del MC, todos negaron, pues no les quedo de otra ya que algunos presentes le enviaron una mirada acecina , un rubio con cara de zorrito en particular - entonces Naruto-kun volverá a ser un shinobi activo y mientras no esté en misión estará bajo el cuidado de la Hokague, y de los lideres y miembros de los clanes siguientes Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Akimichi y Nara, otra cosa hasta que todos los Shinobis de la aldea no podrás salir a misiones fuera de la aldea. Si no me equivoco joven usted no paso de Genin por lo cual seguirá en ese nivel hasta que se le pueda evaluar en los siguientes exámenes- el rubio al oír eso se le cayó el mundo encima iba a ser un genin ¡¡Un genin!!, no es que fuera malo, si no que con la edad que tenia y lo que representaba en el otro mundo eso era… era..

**- ahora si te cepillaron mijo, jajajajajajaj-**(frase contagiada por mi amigo Lázaro ^.^)

-_hiiiii…T.T odio mi vida-se quejaba el rubio en su mente_

-pero creo que hay un problema-dijo el Nara, mientras todos volteaban a verlo- se supone que Naruto-kun está muerto ¿no?, ¿Qué se le dirá a la aldea?- Naruto volteo a verle y este le regalo una sonrisa al rubio que correspondió (dios que Naruto no se cansa de sonreír ¬¬, porque yo ya me canse de escribirlo)

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será decir que Naruto después de la pelea con el Akatsuki, que recogido por unos extranjeros que lo cuidaron mientras se recuperaba y que permaneció con ellos hasta ahora, ya que no se encontraba bien de salud, y cuando se mejoro viajo de regreso pero se en encontraba muy lejos de esta para cuando se recupero, por lo que tardo en volver pero ahora a regresado para servir como buen shinobi a su aldea protegiéndola- contesto la Hokage

**-mira que piensa bien la vieja, aunque eso de tardar tanto en recuperarte no te lo crees ni tu- dijo el kyubi **

- Bueno entonces está decidido -dijo Hiashi, dando por terminada la reunión- Uzumaki Naruto queda restituido como ninja de la aldea ¿está de acuerdo?

- ¡¡hiii!! -dijo el rubio sonriendo

* * *

Toda la aldea se encontraba reunida enfrente de la torre de la Hokage donde se daría un anuncio de gran importancia. En ese momento aparece la rubia enfrente del pueblo con el sombrero que la identifica como la líder de la aldea, tenía una gran sonrisa que no se le veía desde la perdida de cierto rubio revoltoso, que toda la aldea extrañaba ya que se había ganado su corazón.

-Mi querida aldea, hoy tengo el placer de anunciarles una de las mejores noticias que recibido en mi vida, se que todos se abran dado cuenta que desde hace unos años la aldea perdió una vitalidad y alegría, que todos extrañamos ya que ese fue el resultado de la pérdida del shinobi que dio la vida por nosotros, pero hoy mi querida aldea les digo que se acabo ya que tengo el placer de decirles que Uzumaki Naruto "el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente" a regresado con nosotros, Naruto pasa al frente-dijo volteando para llamar al rubio este se acerco lentamente.

Este llevaba uno pantalones negros, con unos deportivas negras ,una camisa roja que se encontraba desabrochada los tres primeros botones, dejando ver dos colgantes, uno que perteneció al primer Hokage y otro desconocido para muchos, pero que sin embargo lo hacía lucir bien. Su cabello se encontraba suelto cayendo todo hacia atrás y para finalizar el conjunto una derretidora sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su camino.

Muchos presentes se soltaron a llorar y otras a gritar de alegría y felicidad, otras mas se les fueron los ojos y desvistieron a mi… digo al rubio con la mirada, ya que no creían que después de unos años desaparecido se pusiera tan bueno.

La Hokage al ver las miradas que le enviaban intervino, inmediatamente para que lo que algunos le hacían visualmente al rubio no pasara a mayores, ya que al parecer el Kitsune seguía igual de inocente pues ni se inmutaba - Bueno la razón por la que Naruto no haya regresado a la aldea antes es que después de la pelea con el Akatsuki, fue recogido por unos extranjeros que lo cuidaron mientras se recuperaba y que permaneció con ellos hasta ahora, ya que no se encontraba bien de salud, y cuando se mejoro viajo de regreso pero se en encontraba muy lejos de esta para cuando se recupero, por lo que tardo en volver pero ahora ha regresado para servir como buen shinobi a su aldea protegiéndola – termino con una mirado que decía dicen algo e Ibiki los estará esperando.

Muchos gritos de felicidad se oyeron al oír que el rubio volvía para proteger a la aldea, las personas que lo habían despreciado alguna vez ahora lo miraban con admiración y respeto, cosa que sorprendió al rubio ya que nunca espero eso de esas personas.

-Bueno ya regresen a sus trabajos - grito la rubia- y se dará una fiesta de bienvenida para cuando regresen todos del examen o sus respectivas misiones- termino y se dio la vuelta y un grito de emoción se escucho, tomo al kitsune del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella- te cambias de ropa Naruto que con esa te vas a enfermar -le dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto viéndola a los ojos con mucha inocencia.

-porque lo digo y no preguntes ¿entendiste?

- ¡¡hiii!!-**parece que se dio cuenta de que j…. **–_claro que se dio cuenta, si no, no me habría dicho que me cambiara, si es que nadie es discreto en esta aldea, solo espero que no empeore__**- yo espero que si , va a ser muy divertido jijij**_** -**_cállate _

Fin flash back

La temperatura era alta, se podían ver dos cuerpos bañados en sudor, ambos respiraban acompasadamente. Uno de ellos poseía un largo cabellos rubio, el cual se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo. El acompañante observaba al rubio esperando las reacciones, al encontrarse en ese lugar.

-haaaa- pronunciaba el rubio- es..to… es..

-si -decía la voz de su acompañante sin quitar la vista del rubio.

- ¡¡sofocante!! Me muero, estar aquí, este invernadero está más caliente que un desierto Shibi-san- decía el rubio jadeante por el calor (me pregunto que habrán pensado mis queridos lectores ^.^U mal pensados ¬¬)

-Pero Naruto-kun esta es la temperatura necesaria para la sobrevivencia de estos insectos-decía mientras le mostraba al rubio unos raros insectos.

-¿enserio aguantan este calor?- decía el rubio curioso observando unos insectos dentro de un frasco como niño chiquito (pegado a la mesa solo asomando de los ojos para arriba) muy de cerca.

-Si, Por cierto muchas gracias por los insectos que me trajiste el otro día, esos no los tenía ya que son muy difíciles de atrapar-decía el otro viendo al rubio sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

- ha de nada, no es gran cosa- decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo – simplemente los vi y pensé en traérselos.

-¡¡NARU-CHAN!!- se oía el grito proveniente desde afuera, y una estampida acercarse para abrir la puerta de golpe y mostrar a un rubio de coleta alta muy acelerado- ya vine por ti es hora de ir a comer como acordamos ayer, ¡¡haaaa..!! hola Shibi-san

-hola - se limito a decir el padre de Shino

-bueno Naruto ¿qué esperas? Vamos – decía el rubio apurado ya que sabia que si no llegaban a tiempo Choza acabaría con todo.

-si, ya voy bueno Shibi-san me retiro, gracias por dejarme ver su colección-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-no hay problema, cuando quieras –le contesto- puedes venir mañana ¿Si quieres?

- enserio Gracias, entonces mañana me tendrá por aquí, nos vemos mañana- el rubio hizo una reverencia y se fue con Inoichi,

-es muy bueno – dijo Shibi, cuando el rubio se retiro- y divertido jajajjajjaja- comenzó a reírse al fin estaba solo nadie podía decir que un Abúrame se había carcajeado a rienda suelta.


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 9

La gente de la aldea lo veía pasar, recibía cara mirada que lo hacía dudar de haber se presentado con su verdadera identidad y no haber utilizado un genjutsu, ya que tenia las miradas de todos los aldeanos estaban puestas sobre él, y ahora que se daba cuenta también la de algunos shinobis. Lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran todo el tiempo, pues en el otro mundo también atraía demasiado la atención. Pero esto ya no le gustaba ya que solo recibía 2 tipos de miradas unas llenas de felicidad y orgullo, pero la otra le hacía sentir un escalofrió en todo su ser; es que nadie podía ser discreto algunos hasta se lo saboreaban (pero que dices*¬*, eso no es cierto).

Los días habían pasado y se la había pasado bastante bien en la aldea, tomando en cuenta que vivía con Tsunade-oba-chan y esta lo vigilaba como su madre, esto tampoco lo incomodaba ya que le recordaba a cierto "hermano" incestuoso que tenía en el otro mundo, claro solo en el hecho de que lo cuidaban demasiado.

Hasta ahora solo había tenido misiones banales como acomodar documentos, vigilar que la Hokage hiciese su trabajo y la más difícil sobretodo, pero se las había ingeniado para lograrlo, como lo había hecho fácil el "estimulándola".

Flash back

-vamos Tsunade-sama tienes que trabajar- pedía un rubio jalando a la alcoholizada mujer.

-mmhh… simmm… yamm… vmmmoy…-decía desparramada sobre su escritorio.

- vamos levántate- el rubio seguía jalándola y nada, desde que había regresado la rubia ponía de escusa el celebrar su llegada-_dios con esta mujer no se puede ¿Qué hare?, mmmhhh supongo que no tengo otra opción tendré que recurrir a "eso "-__**así que vas a usar eso, desde que llegamos no has sacado tus artimañas**__-bueno es que ya no se qué hacer, muy bien ahí vamos-_el rubio salió de la oficina y regreso media hora más tarde con una carrito, pero la rubia seguía e la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Lentamente levanto la bandeja dejando salir el delicioso aroma que provenía de la comida preparada, en cuanto la rubia percibió el olor se levanto más rápido de lo que decían sake, para alcanzar la comido pero no contaba con la astucia de cierto rubio de cerrarla Hokage solo alcanzo a quedarse arrodillada enfrente del carrito con la mano extendida la cual rápidamente se convirtió en puño.

-¡¡NARUTO, ABRELA MALDITA CHAROLA!!-grito furibunda

-nee Tsunade-sama – dijo sonriendo el zorrito como si no hubiera hecho nada- que bueno que despertaste, pues no ha acabado de revisar todos esos reportes-dijo apuntando a varias pilas de documentos y agachando se a la altura de la rubia, esta solo volteo y vio las grandes pilas.

-haaaa!!Eso no te preocupes- dijo poniéndose de pie y aclarándose la garganta dijo-ahora Uzumaki Naruto Shinobi activo de Konoha te ordeno que abras esa bandeja-apuntando al rubio y luego a la charola.

-no me digas y tu nieve de que la quieres?-contesto el rubio con sarcasmo.

-de limón espero que sea- contesto la rubia, por lo que el zorrito casi se va de espaldas.

**-astuta la vieja, no por nada es Hokage **

- ¡¡Ba-chan!!-grito el rubio, cruzando los brazos y haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

-¿Qué? Tú preguntaste no? Jajajjajaj- dijo divertida por los pucheros del rubio, pero luego cambiar a una voz seria y mandona- bueno ya ábrela- ordeno, pero como el rubio no se movía ella trato de abrirla, pero la pinche charola ni se movía y eso que tomamos en cuenta la brutal fuerza que se carga.

-no- contesto escuetamente el rubio

-¿Cómo que no?, soy la Hokage y te ordeno que la abras- ya que la charola no se movía y al parecer solo el rubio podía abrirla ya que hasta técnicas de liberación había utilizado en la pinche charola y esta no cedía-¿Cómo cerraste la charola?- le preguntaba la rubia, ya que sabia según los exámenes realizados el rubio no poseía la gran cantidad de chakra como antes.

-**por más que lo intente la charola no va a ceder, no por nada te graduaste de esa escuelucha de magos en menos de 6 meses (**alguien sabe de qué escuela de magia hablo, una pista para los que no se pan, tiene a muchas serpientes y gatitos que hacen muy lindas parejas, ya saben de qué escuela**), **

-la hechice- dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos y alzando la cara en pose de engreída.

-Qué… tú… la.. .¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- tartamudeo la Hokage

-la hechice ba-chan y la única forma de romper el encantamiento es que termines de revisar toda esa pila de papeles, claro si quieres la comida, si no puedes seguir durmiendo, no hay problema yo me la llevo- dijo esto mientras tomaba el carrito y lo empezaba a empujar.

-espera ahorita mismo lo reviso-levantándose para tomar asiento e iniciar con su tarea- eres malo lo sabías- dijo la rubia con lagrimas fingidas

-sí, lo sé pero le dije a Shizune-nee-san que yo me encargaría de que trabajaras para que ella se pudiera tomar un descanso.

-pero regresando al tema ¿como esta eso de que la charola esta hechizada?- dijo la rubia con curiosidad.

-lo siento oka-chan luego te explico, ahora tengo que ir a visitar a Kurenai- sensei por su embarazo y llevar la comida que le prepare-dijo saliendo por la puerta con una gran canasta.

La Hokage no escuchó nada después de "_lo siento oka-chan_"estaba tan feliz de que el rubio la llamara de esa manera que no reacciono hasta después de varios minutos, cuando su estomago gruño trayéndola de su mundo de fantasía, lo cual le recordó que tenía que revisar toda esa pila de papeles para que se rompiera el jodido hechizo que tenia la charola-_espérate¡ como que la charola esta hechizada?, Naruto que demonios has estado haciendo-_pensó la rubia, cuando su estomago volvió a gruñir-_mejor me apuro y luego investigo_(es que el hambre es canija).

VOY A PONER VARIOS Flash back PARA EXPLICAR COMO HA ESTADO LA ALDEA CON LA PRESENCIA DEL RUBIO.

Flash back

-bien Naruto, como se te tiene que tener vigilado de ahora en adelante, vivirás conmigo en la casa del Hokage- dijo la rubia

-pero, pero no sería mejor que viviera en mi antiguo apartamento- dijo el rubio ya que la idea de tener que convivir con la rubia las 24hrs diarias le atemorizaba un poco.

-no, no nada de eso vivirás conmigo… además así es más seguro- pronuncio la Hokage en bajito-_de esta manera evito que alguna loca o loco se quiera meter a violar a mi niño, que si ya verán que si se les ocurre hacer eso._

Entre unos arbustos se podían distinguir una figura que comineaban.

-mierda la vieja se llevo al rubio-sexi-violable a vivir con ella

-ni modo mi amigo, nuestro plan de tener un trió se acaba de ir por la borda

-si, vieja chocha yo que tenía unas ganas de m...

- ¿de que tenias ganas?- pregunto la Hokage detrás de ellos, mientras estos ya temían por su vida, dedicándose a temblar como gelatinas.

Fin del Flash back

Flash back

Salía como todos los días hacia la casa de Kurenai-sensei para levarle el almuerzo, pues con su embarazo en el 7 mes no era bueno que se esforzara demasiado. Esto pensaba el rubio cuando sintió un temblor que se acercaba repentinamente hacia su destino.

-hay no otra vez no- por lo que el rubio comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo, ya se podía imaginar al grupo de locas que se lo querían tirar tras de él incluido entre ellas a Anko, que en realidad era la que más miedo le daba.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de la sensei donde esta le abrió rápidamente y lo dejo pasar y se comenzó a reír por el pobre rubio.

-sensei si… estuvieras… en mi… lu…gar no te …reirías-dijo el rubio entrecortadamente mientras trataba de regular su respiración. .

-lo siento Naru pero es que esas mismas locas que te persiguen, son las que persiguen a los Uchihas, claro excepto por Anko-le regalo una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la sala y tomaban asiento y con una sonrisa le dijo-no te preocupes en cuanto los Hermanitos el-mundo-gira-alrededor-nuestro ellas te dejaran en paz.

-eso espero -contesto el rubio con un suspiro, levantándose para calentar la comida.

-bueno solo las mujeres por que los chicos que están tras de ti no creo- dijo la sensei con una sonrisita divertida, mientras veía a Naruto tener una caída estilo anime-_yo diría que la suma de pretendientes masculinos aumentara en cuanto todo los shinobis regresen_-pensó la rubia para sí.

-que mala eres- dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos, se puso de pie fue a calentar la comida y vigilo que la sensei comiera todo lo necesario para su embarazo.

-Naru muchas gracias por molestarte preparando la comida, no deberías hacerlo- dijo la otra muy sentimental por su embarazo.

-no se preocupe Kurenai-sensei me gusta ayudar, además quiero ver pronto a ese bebe- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa- y es amado por ustedes- una sombra cruzo sus ojos, pero fue eliminada inmediatamente, pero aun así la shinobi logro verlo, se sentía muy mal por el rubio él nunca había tenido una familia y lo abrazo con mucho cariño contra su pecho como si fuera su hijo.

-gracias muchas gracias Naruto- dijo la otra pues el rubio se había auto asignado la misión de cuidar de ella mientras, el padre del bebe estaba fuera dícese Asuma-sensei.

-de nada sensei, además sabe que no tengo nada más que hacer en la aldea, se me abra restituido como shinobi pero el realidad no hago nada, vivo con Tsunade-oba-chan, le ayudo, uno que otros encargos para Hiashi-san, salgo de fiesta, juego, platico, tomo el té, me divierto y todo con los padres de mis amigos cosa que se me hace rara pero bueno, ahora ellos parecen más mis amigos

-si que es raro pero bueno, Naru querido –dijo la shinobi mientras se acercaba al rubio con una cara muy dulce-me dejarías peinaste tu largo cabello.

-etto.. Sensei… ieeeee- grito el rubio amarrado a una silla, mientras la mujer se acercaba a él con un cepillo t muchos listones.

**-pobrecito de mi hijo, , nadie lo respeta…. Kukuku, como te veras de conguitos**

Fin del Flash back

Flash back

Era otra bonita tarde y estaba jugando pai sho (no se si se escribe así pero bueno n.n, pero es como el de avatar),con nada más y nada menos que Hiashi, Shibi, Inoichi, Chōza y Shikaku. Estaba todo muy tranquilo en su pequeña reunión Choza que era el único que no jugaba por estar disfrutando de una papitas observaba el juego en el que solo apoyaba a…

-¡VAMSODM NAMRUFTO! Lo que más me agrada de todo esto es que te venían a enseñar a jugar

-Hyuuga-san ¿quien le iba enseñar a jugar a quien?- dijo Inoichi burlándose del hombre que iba perdiendo, así siguió hasta que el rubio venció a Hiashi con un movimiento espectacular-jjajajajjaj, no que muy bueno, Naru-chan ya le venció.

-pues si se creen muy buenos, porque no juegan ustedes con el- dijo fulminando con las miradas a los otros, mientras el rubio los veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-lo siento Naruto-kun pero me temo que te tengo que patear el trasero jugando- dijo el Inoichi. Al rubio eso le pico-_ya veremos quién le patea el trasero a quien Inoichi-san-_pensó el rubio.

Para luego ocho minutos más tarde fuera vencido por el rubio-¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!Como pero como lo hiciste.

-y hasta en tiempo record -dijo el líder del clan Hyuuga- dígame Yamanaka-san ¿quien pateo el trasero de quien?

-haber déjenme a mi -dijo Shikaku- yo juego todo el tiempo con mi hijo- diez minutos más tarde-¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

Y así pasaron cada uno de los presentes a jugar con el rubio, una y otra vez pero todos y todas la veces con el mismo resultado. El rubio ya se había aburrido de jugar, además ya era muy tarde y el rubio tenía que regresar a la casa de la Hokage ya que desde que llego ese era su hogar.

-bueno que les parece si lo dejamos esto para otro día, tengo que volver a casa o Tsunade-oba-chan se enojara conmigo-dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la pelea de los "adultos" por ver quien era el siguiente en jugar con el rubio.

-pero Naruto-kun tenemos que resolver esto hoy como dice el dicho "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"-dijo el Inoichi para haber si ahora si le ganaba al rubio en el dichoso juego- además que yo sepa Tsunade-sama te va asignar a ti la celebración, por lo que no tendrás tiempo para seguir jugando con nosotros (si como no, de casualidad no será la **revancha)**

-si, Inoichi tiene razón-dijo Shikaku - después de eso te apuesto lo que sea a que nuestros hijos acapararan todo tu tiempo y nunca volverás a jugar con nosotros.

-siii y te olvidaras de nosotros que nos consideramos tus nuevos amigos- dijo llorando Choza, mientras al rubio le salías una gotita.

-_y estos son los "adultos" de Konoha__**-mira que muy niño tú no **_**estás - **bueno yo me quedo- dijo el rubio tranquilamente para luego preguntarles- y prometo que también los visitare para jugar con ustedes y para que no digan que me olvido de ustedes- a todos los adultos les salía una maliciosa sonrisita de ya la hicimos cuando-¿bien quien será?- pregunto el rubio con los brazos cruzados

-¿Quién será ?¿quien?- pregunto Hiashi

-pues el que le diga, y le explique a la oba-chan por qué no voy a llegar a dormir.

Después de eso se ve al rubio caminando hacia la casa del la Hokage con una enorme botella de sake, y es que a nuestros queridos adulto les vino a la mente una Hokage loca, que busaca al niño que consideraba como su hijo por toda la aldea amenazando a quien se le cruzara y ellos siendo golpeados hasta la muerte por no corromper a dulce rubio; así pues decidieron que era mejor seguir con vida, que arriesgarse por un simple juego. Y con la promesa del rubio de visitarlos tenían asegurada la victoria (cof próximas cof derrotas cof cof) pues este siempre cumplía sus promesas.

**-cobardes… -**ciertamente

Fin del Flash back

Ahora regresando al la actualidad, tenía un gran problema, no, no grande enormemente imposible, tenía que organizar su dichosa fiesta de bienvenida junto con la de los shinobis que se encontraban en misión incluido en ero-senin, que había sido mandado llamado por la ba-chan unos días atrás pero sin decirle nada acerca de su regreso.

Del tiempo solo le quedaban tres días para la dichosa fiesta, ya que dos los había gastado planeando todo lo necesario y ahora solo faltaba acomodar, preparar y muchas cosas más y por si fuera poco su recién formado club de fans que anteriormente se había enterado eran de ambos Uchihas, lo seguían a todas partes insinuándosele, pidiéndole descendencia y acosándolo permanente, sin contar las declaraciones que recibía diariamente, todo era un desastre y ni con su inteligencia de joven empresario multimillonario podría con eso.

_-__**niño deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar, que la vieja puso a tu disposición a más de la mitad de la aldea y a más 75 ninjas**__-hi… hi… ya voy pero no es justo porque la tengo que planear yo__** – de mas difíciles te has librado y esto en realidad son como vacaciones, trabajabas mas en el otro mundo **__– ok___

_**-**_bueno gente- dijo el rubio hablándole a los ninjas y aldeanos que tenía enfrente para ayudarle en la fiesta, incluido el molesto club de fans- es hora de trabajar, tenemos menos de 72 horas para arreglar la aldea ¿están listos?

-¡¡SIIIIIIII!! -contesto el club de fans y los demás asintieron, así se puso a repartir tareas a todos, como adornar colocar equipos, poner silla, estantes, el lugar para una gran fogata pasaron varias horas, días hasta que era la mañana del día esperado, en la tarde llegarían todos los shinobis y ya todo estaba listo por lo que ahora todos se dedicaban a descansar hasta la tarde incluido el rubio.

*******************

Por fi era el día en que se suponía llegaban todos, todo ya estaba bien preparado gracias al rubio y su equipo. Se había mandado a anunciar que los ninjas empezarían a llegar después de las dos de la tarde y serian recibido por el anfitrión y que también era festejado.

Solo existía un problema antes de que dieran las dos de la tarde el rubio había sido secuestrado por la Hokage, Shizune, Tsume Inuzuka, Inuzuka Hana y Kurenai sensei que a pesar de su embarazo, ayudo a la captura del rubio. Nadie sabía a qué se debió eso, no hasta cinco minutos antes de las dos, cuando se vio a una hermosa rubio con el cabellos suelto como cascada, portando un kimono blanco con bordados de camelias que le llegaba a las rodillas, luciendo así unas tentadoras piernas tanto para hombre como para mujeres, para terminar el conjunto unas sandalias blancas que se entre cruzaban hasta arriba del tobillo. Y su cuerpo dejo a muchos impresionados queriendo que por alguna fuerza divina este callera del cuerpo de su dueño

El rubio dirigiéndose así hasta la entrada dejando a muchos sorprendidos y babeando de la belleza que poseía, el porte que usaba al caminar lo hacía ver como algo que no podía ser tocado, los ojos ligeramente delineados aumentaban el poder de esa engatusadora mirada y las marquitas le daban un aire salvaje, indomable.

Lo que nadie sabía era lo que el rubio pensaba-_la mato, yo la mato como se atreve a hacerme vestir así -__**ni te quejes Chivi-kyu, que cuando Sebastián te ayudaba a disfrazarte de manera similar para realizar misione ni te quejaba, es mas dejabas que el mismo te desvistiera**__- _en eso en la cara del rubio apareció un rubor que algunos que lo notaron le encanto.__

Al llegar a la entrada, los vigilantes de siempre se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando a la tentación en persona, al rubio es le incomodo por lo que volteo a verlos con una mirada de enojo que podrían jurar superaba a la de los Uchihas.

-cierren la boca que se les va a meter una mosca- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras, cosa que los saco de su ensoñación. La gente se empezó a reunir en esa zona para victoriar a los recién llegados y seguir fantaseando con el rubio. La Hokage se paró a un lado del rubio y le dijo- te vez muy hermoso.

-esto es tu venganza por lo de la charola no?- dijo el rubio sin voltear a verla.

-en parte - contesto la rubia- además aun no me has explicado eso de la magia, el rubio sonrió de lado.

-no lo entenderías

- dímelo hijo, todo por lo que has pasado y que te llevo a lo de ese día- dijo la Hokage con tono maternal.

-está bien pero no hoy, será otro día, por cierto ni creas que me voy a quedar vestido de esta manera- dijo el rubio

- así y como piensas cambiarte, escondimos toda tu ropa, y hay orden de que nadie te venda o te de ropa, jajajaj pensamos en todo-dijo la rubia con prepotentemente

-¿en serio? –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- te voy a da gusto pero solo un rato luego ya verás como hago para cambiarme.

-eso lo vernos-termino la rubia para luego oír el grito de un vigía

-¡¡YA VIENE!!

Pero el corazón del rubio…


	11. 2 BONUS

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

2° Bonus

A nuestro querido rubio se le había complicado un poco la vida, ya que a cada paso que daba descubría algo nuevo y totalmente diferente. Al salir a la calle a dar una vuelta, todos volteaban a verlo y lo saludaban.

-Buenos días Uzumaki-sama –le dijo una pequeña niña-neko que pasaba por ahí.

-heee.. hhaaa… etto Buenos días – contesto el rubio. Varias veces durante su ´pequeña vuelta había recibido saludos de todos.

-_esto es realmente raro, todos me tratan como alguien normal, con respeto y admiración. Quizás no sea tan malo estar aquí. Ahora que lo pienso no he tenido contacto con Kyubi, tal vez al morir yo nuestras almas se separaron, espero que se feliz donde quiera que este aunque voy a extrañar a ese maldito zorro-_pensaba eso mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, y es que le dolía que ahora si estaba solo, que ya no tendría ni siquiera al zorro para saber que su existencia era buena para alguien, limpiándose el rostro con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Siguió caminando dándose ánimos para poder seguir adelante. Sin darse cuenta que estos pensamientos fueron escuchados por cierto zorro que se encontraba en su interior (claro que como nuestro rubio no había sentido al Kyubi, ya lo estaba dando por muerto)-_**no cachorro tú no estás solo, nunca más vas a estar solo.**__ –__**en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-**_contesto otra voz –¡¡**tú!!- **menciono el zorro asombrado por la presencia que se encontraba a su lado.- _**Ohaiyo (Hola) Kyubi**_

* * *

Saliendo del hospital el anciano de nombre Sumei, le empezó a explicar que era ese mundo y como seria su vida a partir de ahora.

-veras Naruto-kun , en este mundo lo puedes tomar como un mundo que está entre la vida y la muerte, además de conectarse con muchos otros mundos por eso la variedad de especies, veras en este mundo existen seres de todos los tipos, akumas, shikigamis, licántropos, bakemono, hime, houshi, kami, kodomo, megami, miko, mononoke, ningen, oni, onnas, otokos, ouji, renkinjutsushi(alquimista), ryu, senshi, tamashi, y por supuesto tenshis entre otros mas. Todos viven en paz y en armonía llevan una vida tranquila como cuando estaban vivíos. Además de que algunos realizan la función de guardianes, digamos que son como los ninjas de tu mundo, realizan misiones. Naruto-kun yo quisiera pedirte que te unas a estos guardines, con tu experiencia como ninja nos serviría mucho.

-pero por qué… Yo no soy más que un simple niño hiperactivo, tonto y torpe, que no sabe hacer nada bien- dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-jajjaja- se empezó a reír el anciano por lo que el rubio se enojo, ya sabía que no era bueno pero no era para que el anciano se riera en su cara. El anciano a darse cuenta de esto se detuvo y le explico- no te enojes, pero tu mi querido Naruto-kun en este momento tu eres por tu corazón puro un ángel- termino el anciano para ver a un rubio zorrito con cara de incredulidad.

-un… an…gel-repitió el rubio

- si un ángel, por eso te pregunto Naruto-kun ¿quieres ser un guardián?- dijo el anciano

-pero yo no se, yo… pero yo no sé ni…-no pudo terminar

- Naruto-kun no vas a llegar así como así a hacer misiones, primero vas a entrenar y para eso te voy a poner bajo el cuidado de alguien de confianza para mí, no te preocupes. Entonces dime aceptas

-yo podría pensarlo-contesto el rubio temeroso

-claro, porque no vas a dar una vuelta, por la cuidad, para pensarlo-le dijo el anciano paternalmente- cuando estés listo regresa aquí, tu tutor estará esperando junto conmigo para explicarte todo si aceptas, si no también regresa y ya veremos que hacemos- le termino sonriendo

-si claro-contesto el rubio mientras se alejaba hacia la cuidad.

De las sombras una voz se escucho-creo que acepte Sumei-sama.

-en este momento su corazón está muy confundido Sebastián, no sabe qué hacer será mejor no forzarlo y que el elija su propio camino- termino el anciano alzando la mirada al cielo.

*****************

En el pueblo el rubio caminaba tranquilamente, en su mente solo rondaban una palabra "ángel ", como podría ser el un ángel, un ser tan hermoso que pintaban en algunas religiones, los cuales además de hermosos eran fuertes, inteligentes, amables, y un sinfín de cosas que él no era, "tu corazón es puro" eso le había dicho el anciano, puro él no podía ser puro y menos como se sintió antes de morir nunca antes había sentido una ganas tan increíbles de matar a alguien, como podría ser puro si había sido el portador del Kyubi un demonio, no el demonio más poderoso. En eso seguían sus cavilaciones (preocupaciones) cuando choco con alguien.

-ittaaa-grito la persona contra la que había chocado.

-perdón es que no me venía fijando por donde iba-dijo el rubio levantándose y ayudando a…la niña-perro de uno 10 años que estaba frente a él vestía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una playera de manga corta roja, su cabello era castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros y de este salían dos orejas de perro muy monas -¿estás bien?

- si ya me di cuenta tu ba…- la chica no pudo terminar ya que frente a él se encontraba un hermoso rubio de cabello corto, que vestía pantalones de mezclilla negros acampanados, una playera ligera blanca con mangas largas. Una chamarra de mezclilla negra y unos tenis negros con marcas plateadas- lo.. .siento...yo…Tampoco me venía fijando- dijo la chica con un tinte carmín en las mejillas, aceptando la mano del rubio-_mi querido ouji-sama._

-¿como…te llamas..?- pregunto la niña al rubio que intentaba seguir su camino- yo me llamo Akira

-haaa… mi nombre en Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el rubio.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿tu eres el portador del Kyubi no?-pregunto la niña

-sí, lo soy o lo era-dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza.

-bueno eso no importa, tu eres genial Naruto-ouji

-_ouji-_penso el rubio

- un increíble ninja que pelea con los malos, sii si, te amo-dijo la niña con ojitos de corazones, mientras al rubio le caía una gota por la frente.

-mmm gracias Akira-chan-dijo el rubio un poco triste, lo cual fue notado por la niña-perro inmediatamente.

-¿por qué estas triste Naruto-ouji?- dijo la tomando la mano del chico rubio, a lo que este solo negó-Dime tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, de seguro estas todo asustado por ver a gente tan rara a tu alrededor, si eso debe de ser, ven vamos para que conozcas a todos- dijo la niña jalando al rubio.

Y así nuestro querido rubio fue arrastrado por toda la cuidad, en la cual conoció a un sinfín de personas que le agradaron mucho, cada persona era diferente y tenía muchas por enseñar. A cada uno les pregunto de los guardines y cada uno los describía como personas que protegen las paz buenas etc.

Al rubio ese mundo le fascino, tal vez pudiera intentar una nueva vida en ese lugar, pero un sentimiento de tristeza seguía en su corazón al saber que abandonaría a sus amigos haciendo esto, defraudaría a todas las personas que confiaron en el. Pero no el ya las había defraudado al dejarse morir, al dejarse vencer.

-nee Naruto-ouji, ¿qué te parece este lugar?- pregunto la niña-perro aun lado del rubio, un poco intimidada ya que ella esperaba que el rubio fuera más hiperactivo.

-es muy bonito ¿Akira-chan que hacen exactamente los guardianes?- pegunto el rubio sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-los guardianes, pues ellos son los protectores de las dimensiones, se encargan de viajar entre diferentes mundos para arreglar situaciones que se salen de control.

-eso significa que si uno es guardián puede ir a cualquier lugar ¿incluso al mundo al que pertenecía antes de venir aquí? - pregunto el rubio emocionado, si eso era verdad quizás podría volver a Konoha y arreglar algunas cosas.

-en teoría si pero para llegar a eso debes ser muy bueno, pues solo se envía a los mejores-dijo la niña lo cual desanimo al rubio.

-haaa sou ka(ya veo)-dijo el rubio en un suspiro.

La niña al notar eso inmediatamente se apresuro a decirle al rubio- Pero estoy segura que tu Naruto-ouji pasaras los exámenes para ser guardián, aunque estos son muy difíciles y cientos de personas, mueren definitivamente en el intento, además de que solo eligen a unos cuantos y lo mejor de lo mejor(se nota que vi los hombre de negro n///n)- al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se dio un golpe mental y le dijo al rubio para animarlo-, haaa ¡¡pero tú de seguro que puedes!!

-Pero para ser guardián se necesita un corazón puro. Y yo no creo tenerlo, no yo no lo tengo, yo soy un monstro que nadie quiere, que todos odian¡¡Soy el portador del Kyubi!!-dijo el rubio viendo hacia el piso apesadumbrado.

-¡¡tú no eres un monstro!!- le grito la niña al borde del llanto- tu eres una persona con muy buen corazón, aquí nadie te odia Naruto, todos somos iguales aquí además, seas un demonio un ángel puedes ser guardián e incluso algunos de los demonios más temibles crueles y poderosos son guardianes. Que tengas un corazón puro no dice que puedas ser guardia o no sino que eres alguien muy especial.

El rubio quedo impactado por las palabras de la niña-perro, no se necesitaba ser bueno para se guardián, que demonios eran parte de aquellos, pero que mundo tan loco era ese para aceptar cosas como esas, quizás solo quizás ese mundo era el mundo al que pertenecía, después parecía estar tan loco como él, que mal podría hacer, seguiría adelante e iría a Konoha arreglaría las cosas. No ´podría seguir con su sueño de ser Hokage, pero haría lo mejor para ayudar a su aldea desde la muerte (ok eso sonó raro), para eso el debería ser el mejor y eso sería su nueva meta seria ser el mejor guardián que pueda existir.

-jjajajajjajajaj- se soltó a la risa el rubio.

- ¡¡de que te ríes ba…!!- de nuevo no pudo terminar ya que al ver al rubia con esa hermosa sonrisa la deshizo

- Akira-chan gracias -le dijo el rubio revolviéndole el cabello.

- de nada Naruto-ouji-dijo embobada todavía

- ahora tengo que ir con ese viejo como se llama Sesei, Desei mmmmmm , no me acuerdo – dijo con pose pensativa, cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar.

-Sumei-sama Naruto-ouji –dijo la niña tratando de ayudar al rubio

-si ese mismo ¿sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?-pregunto el rubio acerándose demasiado a la niña-perro.

-si Naruto-ouji,¿ pero para que lo deseas ver?-pregunto un ya que ella savia que el anciano era un hombre muy ocupado y no recibía a cualquiera.

-es que me dijo que regresara a donde el cuándo decidiera si quería ser o no un guardián, además de que me dijo que yo era un ángel- respondió el rubio muy tranquilamente con una encandiladora sonrisa.

-Sumei-sama te dijo eso, eso quiere decir que prácticamente ya eres un guardián kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Eres increíble y… y… además eres… eres… un ¡¡ANGEL!! –grito Akira casi rompiéndole los tímpanos los que pasaban por ahí.

-bueno Akira llévame con el Oji-san, para decirle que quiero ser un guardián- la niña se emociono al oír las palabras del rubio para luego asustarse un poco- no ser ¡¡El mejor guardián!!-grito el rubio siendo ahora el que rompiera los tímpanos de la población cercana.

-Así será watashi no tenshi-sama- dijo la niña apoyando al rubio, empezaron a correr por las calles siendo ella jalada por el rubio cuando cayó en cuente de algo- _los ángeles no pueden nacer entre los humanos, a menos que… Naruto Uzumaki quien eres en realidad._

RECUERDEN QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP SALE DESPUES DEL BONUS, PERO ESTE TARDARE EN PONERLO TODAVIA YA QUE LO ESTOY CHECADON PARA QUE QUEDE BIEN. BUENO ESPERO SUS RR HASTA LA PROXIMA


	12. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 10

-¡¡YA VIENE!!- se escucho gritar al vigía

Pero el corazón del rubio empezó a latir de forma acelerada, una inseguridad y emoción empezó crecer en el. No estaba seguro de poder verles las caras, como enfrentarlos si él se di por vencido una vez y si estos no le dirigían la palabra por la decepción que les causo. No definitivamente no estaba listo para eso, tenía que salir de ahí, no podía enfréntalo, sin embargo deseaba verlos, los había extrañado todos este tiempo, cada ocurrencia la manera de ser de cada uno, pero por dios si ellos lo detestaban no lo aguantaría, no preferiría alejarse de ahí no soportaría verlos y menos por lo que le había dicho Tsunade hace unos minutos.

Flash back

Habían llegado a la entrada donde esperarían la llegada de los shinobis de Konoha. Toda estaba en calma de no ser por las miradas de pura lujuria que recibía el rubio todo estaría bien, juraría que si no fuera por que tenia a la Hokage al lado su cuerpo estaría peor que la constitución (que es la cosa más violada de México, o no? ¬¬) . A lo lejos vio acercase a los padres de sus amigos (yo creo que ya debería decirles amigos, después de todo pasa ha convivido mas con estos que con los supuestos amigos) los cuales al llegar al lado de la Hokage y el rubio cometieron un grave error.

-hola Tsunade-sama- saludo un rubio que inmediatamente volteo la vista al la figura de un lado, la cual tenía el rostro agachado, con su cabello cubriéndole gran parte del rostro- ¡¡¡hooo!!! ¿Pero quién es esta hermosa jovencita?, parece que mi pequeña hija va a tener competencia ¿no es así? Chōza- pregunto codeando a su amigo para que viera a la rubia.

-esto...chicos…-quiso intervenir el Nara al darse cuenta quien era esa rubia, pero nadie le hizo caso. Por otro lado nuestro rubio estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, como que lo confundían con mujer y peor aun esos que lo había tratado en este tiempo desde que había llegado, no sabía si matarlos o darles una muerte lenta. Además de tomar en cuenta que eran los padres de sus amigos y les debía respeto.

-claro que si –dijo el otro- espero que esta hermosa damisela haga buenas migas con mi hijo ¿le gustaría conocerlo señorita?- pregunto el otro encantado por tener una nuera tan bonita.

-o tal vez prefiera conocer a mi hijo pregunto el Abúrame sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Mientras tanto la rubia Hokage estaba que se moría de la risa, que confundieran al rubio con mujer no estaba en sus planes pero esto era lo mejor ahora si se podía dar por saldada su venganza de la "embrujada bandeja".

Los colores se le habían subido al rubio pero de la ira- ¡¡hoooo!! Pero no se sonroje señorita-dijo el Inoichi- créame que si fuera más joven y no estuviera casado, usted seria mi cita toda la noche.

Ahora si habían llegado a los límites de la paciencia del rubio, al diablo el respeto que les debía tener ahora si se iban a enterar quien era Naruto (Namikase, falta de costumbre ) Uzumaki, el rubio levanto el puño en clara señal de enfado, alzando su vista por ultimo hacia los presentes la cual les helo la sangre no solo por la mirada asesina si no por quien era la persona que tenían enfrente- así que les gusta el arroz con popote no? – la mirada del rubio cambio a una maliciosa y maniática, lo cual atemorizo mas a los presentes, que retrocedieron como medida de protección.

La Hokage ni se molesto ya que sabía que el rubio no les podía hacer nada, pues en los exámenes realizados al kitzune este no estaba en condición física suficiente para ser un ninja y no poseía nada de chakra, después de todo eso demostraron los exámenes, que mas bien podría pasar por un simple aldeano.

-naa..ruto..-kuuun.., nosotros lo sentimos mucho no sabíamos que eras tú- dijeron los otros inmediatamente, al persivir los instintos asesinos del rubio. Después de cinco minutos de disculpas al rubio su ganas de sangre se esfumaron con un suspiro, se habían equivocado, no los podía culpar y menos con la ropa que llevaba.

El rubio suspiro dando por terminada su amenaza- está bien no pasa nada -los otros también suspiraron, ya calmados empezaron una conversación.

-entonces esta es la razón para que hayas desaparecido durante tanto tiempo- dijo Shibi

-Si fue esta –contesto la Hokage, mientras que a los otros les bajaba una gota de -.-U – no luce hermoso, nos costó trabajo, pero como Naruto no posee nada de chakra fue muy fácil-dijo orgullosa de su hazaña. Mientras los otros agacharon un poco la cabeza, ya que estos sabían que el rubio no poseía chakra y este no sabía nada de eso.

Por otra parte el rubio zorrito pensaba-_ maldita vieja aprovechada, espera… como este eso de que no tengo nada de chakra Eso no puede ser amenos que….Kyubi _ **-si lo están… todos tus limitadores están puestos, al parecer ellos creen que eres un humano normal **–pues menuda sorpresa que se van a llevar-¡¡¿C0OMO ESTA ESO DE QUE NO TENGO CHAKRA?!!-grito el zorrito.

-Pues veras Naruto, lo que pasa es que… -pero se vio interrumpida por los otros que realizaron una retirada estratégica.

-buenos Tsunade-sama nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Inoichi

- hasta luego Naru- dijo Shibi- y de nuevo sentimos haberte confundido.

-si lo sentimos mucho –dijo Choza- pero en verdad luces muy bonito.

- hasta luego, y gracias por los halagos aun que me hayan confundido con una mujer- dijo el rubio con una linda sonrisa de sinceridad, los otros se retiraron dejando a la rubio y al la líder de la aldea.

-Oba-chan ahora si explícame- dijo el rubio en un tono demasiado serio-_jiji con esto me voy a desquitar_

- Naruto tengo algo importante que decirte antes de lo de tu condición, pero este no es el lugar así que después de la fiesta hablaremos- dijo seria la rubia con un tono que no permitía replica.

-haaa está bien – dijo el rubio en un suspiro.

- por cierto otra cosa, tal vez tus amigos no te reconozcan, pues estas muy cambiado, o tengan una reacción muy mala, la verdad no sé como puedan reaccionar ante tu regreso, solo no te preocupes yo les explicare todo tu tranquilo.

Al rubio le salió un tic en el ojo – _como demonios quiere que esté tranquilo-_

A lo lejos se notaron dos figuras conocidas que cuando llegaron ante ambos rubios dijeron-buenas tardes Tsunade-sama- dijo Hiashi a la mujer , luego volteo la vista hacia el rubio que más bien lucia como mujer ya que tenía el rostro agachado cubriendo su cara y paste del torso por lo cual no se podía distinguir su sexo, así que solo le quedo preguntar-¿Naruto-kun?

-buenas tardes - contesto la mujer, mientras el rubio solo alzo su vista y asintió hacia Hiashi.

Hanabi que acompañaba a su padre en la espera de los dos jóvenes Hyuuga miro al rubio y se quedo prendada de él si antes lo consideraba de buen ver ahora que lo veía de esa forma no pudo pensar en otra cosa por lo que sin más le dijo al rubio- Naruto –niichan, te ves hermoso, como un ángel, el más hermoso ángel- dijo la niña haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, cosa que nadie había logrado desde que llego.

_**-si supiera cuánta razón tiene esa niña**_

-gracias Hanabi-chan-contesto el blondo- tu también te vez hermosa-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, provocando un sonrojo en la pequeña Hyuuga.

Fin del Flash back

_-ok respiremos, respiremos, no pasa nada, solo vas a ver a los amigos que dejaste cuando te moriste y ahora solo regresa de la muerte por una razón que no sabes y que…- _no pudo terminar ya que varios ninjas comenzaron a entrar-

-por cierto ya te dije que el Kasekage también vendrá- le dijo la rubia, de sopetón.

-_haaaaa lo que me faltaba gaa-chan también viene y yo que pensé que sería al último que vendría, así me daría tiempo de pensar como por qué paso lo que paso T.T._

Cada uno de los que entraban se detenía ante la Hokage para saludarla con una reverencia ya que esta estaba de pie sobre un podio, pero al erguirse nuevamente su vista se desviaba hacia la despampanante rubia junto a ella. Todos al verla deseaba tocar y ara disimular como la veían de arriba hacia abajo desnudándola con la mirada, le proporcionaban una reverencia. Sin embargo al llegar a la cara estales mandaba una mirada de muerte peor que la de los Uchihas, por lo que inmediatamente se retiraban- Pero algo que inquieto a cada uno de ellos fue que ese hermoso rostro se les hacia familiar, pero eso no podía ser o sí?

-oba-chan, todos los malditos Shinobis me están desvistiendo y violando con la mirada- sentencio el rubio con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

-Vamos Naruto, resiste o es que acaso no quieres ver a tus amigos llegar, aunque a lo mejor no los reconozcan ya que como viste varios de los Shinobis que regresan son AMBU- dijo la Hokage mientras seguía recibiendo a los shinobi. Ella sabía que nadie se acercaría al rubio mientras estuviera junto a él , además de tener primera fila ante la tortura de este.

El rubio estaba que se lo llevaba entre el sol, los Shinobis pervertidos y con ese maldito kimono que se le pegaba al cuerpo por el maldito sudor, peor para los que no le habían quitado el ojo desde que llegaron esto no era más que un regalo de Kami. El rubio arto de esto decidió hacer algo.

(a partir de ahora aparecerán otros personajes entre los comentarios del rubio y el Kyubi, esta estarán marcadas por **S,N,I,SO, H, R, K, Y, ** estas aparecerán de la siguiente manera **–R: blablablá, **para el Kyubi los diálogos seguirán igual con negritas solo y sin letra predecesora)

_-oiii Oto-chan voy a ser algo con este calor ya no lo aguanto__**- el calor o las mirada-**_el rubio no contesto pero alguien más si _– __**H: hazlo o yo voy a matar a ese acervo de idiotas- **__jijiji está bien._

El rubio cerro por uno segundos sus ojos, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y el cielo se nublo con ligeras nubes que no eran de tormenta pero si refrescaba, abrió los ojos de nuevo.-haaaa-suspiro el rubio -así está mejor- siguió lo mismo por un rato el rubio siendo acosado, viendo algunos Shinobis que recordaba otros no cuando llego el momento.

Entrando por las inmensas e imponente puertas de la aldea, diviso a los que en otros tiempos eran sus amigos de misiones y locuras. A los primeros que vio entrar fue al equipo de Azuma-sensei el cual estaba formado por Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji; el segundo fue el equipo de Kurenai-sensei pero como estaba estaba embarazada contaba con un suplente que era nada más y nada menos que Ibiki, esto lo asusto ya que de imaginarse que alguien como él fuera el encargado del grupo pues…, los siguientes fueron el equipo de Gai esto le resulto bastante gracioso ya que Lee era la copia exacta de Gai-sensei y qué decir de Neji que seguía tan serio como siempre y por fin al último vio entrar a las personas que mas temía entrar. Y ahí estaban su equipo, el equipo 7 formado por Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi junto con el viejo, pero no venían solos no estaban entrando con el Kasekage junto con sus hermanos Temar y Kankuro, además de que noto a otra personas con ellos, Itachi y Yamato los acompañaba y un poco mas rezagado se encontraba Iruka-sensei al que consideraba como un padre, quería ir y abrazarlo, pero tenía que comportarse.

Al verlos noto como cada uno se notaba más maduro, el tiempo no pasaba en vanó y a todos les sentó demasiado bien, se veían fuertes y con experiencia, algo que noto mas es que imponían presencia (que se hacían notar si me entienden), estaba que se moría de los nervios quería correr no podía enfrentarlos, estos avanzaban cada vez mas y cuando por fin se decidió por salir corriendo estaban enfrente de él.

Mientras tanto cada uno de los ninjas al llegar notaron el ambiente más relajado, alegre y que daba una paz de regresar a paz; por lo que esto lo aludieron a que habían estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero incluso los aldeanos se notaban más alegres, algo que hace mucho tiempo había cambiado más exactamente desde la muerte de …

Cada uno de los antes mencionados se encontraba enfrente de la Hokage y vaya que se notaban sorprendidos, ya que para que organizara la vieja una fiesta de bienvenida, esta nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera para recibir a otro Kage. Claro que nadie había reparado en la presencia de un lindo rubio que retrocedió unos pasos y se coloco tras la Hokage.

El primero en hablar fue Kakashi- Hokage-sama a que debemos esta clase de recibimiento.

- Pues verán ya que muchos de ustedes son grandioso ninjas he decidido celebrarlo- nadie creyó lo que dijo pero bueno que mas podrían hacer, claro la Hokage noto sus caras de no creerle nada.

-Hokage-sama inventa peores escusas que Kakashi-san, pero se le nota más feliz, desde hace mucho- dijo el moreno para sus compañeros y claro que los del podio también escucharon. Atrás de la rubia se noto una pequeña risa que llamo la atención de los presentes los cuales dirigieron su atención al lugar al del que provenía. Donde encontraron a una linda rubia, según ellos, ataviada (bien vestida) con las más hermosas ropas-

El rubio al darse cuenta de que tenía todas la mira das de sus compañeros sobre el casi le da un paro, ya que lo estaban mirando lujuriosamente. El primero en aventarse hacia él fue Kakashi.

-pero que hermosa señorita, no le gustaría acompañarme en esta celebración- dijo Kakashi.

- ¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!- GRITO Iruka detrás de él y le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente para luego decirle- Lo siente señorita, pero este es un salido de marca.

-No sé qué le ve Kakashi, si la niña esta mas plana que una tabla- dijo Ero-senin para todos los presente- lo que si reconozco es que tiene buenas piernas- de lo cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kankuro, Sai, Lee e itachi, los demás no hicieron nada pero concordaron mentalmente.

- si es una buenas- piernas –pecho- de -tabla- dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa.

- son las piernas de la llama de la juventud- proclamo el cejotas, con su pulgar en alto.

La gota que derramo el vaso, no podía creerlo esos primero los padres, luego sus senseis, a los que consideraba como padres y ahora sus tan afamados amigos. Por otra parte la Hokage se moría de la risa por adentro ya que se estaba controlando, no creyó que le pasara esto al rubio.

-ya me canse Tsunade- lo dijo con una voz que dejo helados a los presentes- primero sus padres y ahora ellos- dijo mientras elevaba su mano al nivel de su hombro, pero se vio como su mano dudaba un momento y luego la bajo- _no lo voy a hacer, mejor me desquito después, con una sorpresa, dijo entornando una sonrisa diabólica en su mente -_ para eso regrese para que me tiren de mujer, vaya amigos que tengo-dijo esto acercándose al frente y mostrando su rosto a todos los presentes, los cuales solo pronunciaron una palabra -¡¡NARUTO!!

- el mismo que viste y calza- por extraño que parezca todos los presentes sufrieron un desmayo (si hasta los más serios, dícese Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Neji y Sai; creo que son los más serios), el rubio se giro bajando del podio diciendo- vaya amigos, Tsunade-bachan yo me voy a disfrutar de la fiesta. Más tarde al rubio se le vio vestido de otra forma, con unos pantalones blancos y sus tenis blancos, una playera bien pegada sin mangas y con cuello alto, portando también los inseparables colgantes con los que le habían encontrado, unos guantes cortos sin dedos y el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja con una cinta, todo de un blanco inmaculado que lo hacía lucir como ángel.

Mientras tanto los Shinobis desmayados habían sido llevados al hospital y se aseguraba que no despertarían hasta el día siguiente.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap que va a tardar mucho mas que de lo que de por si me tardo pero espero actualizar pronto BYE


	13. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 11

La fiesta había pasado tranquila, claro sin la presencia de algunos shinobi. Todos disfrutaron de la bebidas sobretodo la líder de la aldea, el rubio se divirtió mucho con los líderes de los clanes como siempre, además de que la hermana de Kiba lo saco a bailar, a muchos se les caía la baba al ver al rubio bailar tan sensualmente. La comida no falto, el rubio fue elogiado por los todos los presente ya que algunos de los platillos los preparo él, asimismo siguieron hasta el día siguiente donde todos amanecieron con una resaca marca diablo, menos el rubio ¿por qué? Por lo que la Hokage lo dejo en la oficina revisando informes con la escusa de ir a verla salud de los shinobi hospitalizados incluyendo al Kasekage y que sería mejor que ella los preparar para que no sufrieran una reacción como la de ayer. Al rubio no le quedo más que aceptar así que ahora tenemos a un rubio revisando informes en la torre del Hokage

-ya ese era el ultimo- dijo nuestro rubio al aire.

**-Y: ya are hora-**se quejo una siseante voz, dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

-si pero ahora que hago- contesto

-**Y: por que no preparas algo de comer, que de seguro la vieja no sale de la cruda hasta el nuevo milenio.**

**- **está bien, pero supongo que hare una comida que la haga sentirse mejor- dijo el rubio levantándose para dirigirse a la salida de la oficina.

**-Y: ¿Por qué tú no tomaste? Ese alcohol no te haría nada yo te enseñe a tomar-**pregunto…. (Que creyeron que les iba a decir quién es ¬¬)

-Es que quería estar en mis cinco para enfrentarme a ellos- contesto el rubio llegando a la cocina.

-**Y: ¿y ya sabes que les vas a decir?**

-La verdad no, creo que lo mejor será que las cosas se den como se tengan que dar- contesto simple

**-Y: ten cuidado de todos modos, sabes que tienes mi entera confianza…-**dijo por ultimo la voz antes de desaparecer

-tal vez no debería hablar en voz alta cuando me comunico con ellos o me dirán loco, aunque mas no puedo estar- dijo el rubio atándose el mandil a la cintura para empezar a cocinar.

Media hora más tarde nuestro rubio estaba terminando una exquisita comida para 12 personas, la cual consistía en una sopa de Quimbombó, escalope de ternera con sésamo, rebanadas de cerdo agridulce y Tarta de manzana. Todo esto lo estaba terminando cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar a un grupo de personas, las que siempre sabían cuando el rubio cocinaba y llegaban a invadir la cocina comedor.

-siéntense ahorita les sirvo – dijo el rubio sin darse vuelta.

*********** Minutos antes en el hospital***********

-Tsunade –sama buenas días- dijo una enfermera haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos días- devolvió la rubia- ¿Cómo están los convalecientes?

-Bueno ellos siguen dormidos, creemos que la impresión que recibieron al ver a Naruto-san con vida, los sobresalto bastante- dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones de estos.

-bien ya durmieron bastantes es hora de que despierten- dijo la rubia para luego llamar a unos ambu- quiero una ataque suiton a cada habitación- dijo la rubia, ya que no tenía ganas de levantarlos.

-¿Al Kasekage y sus hermanos también?- pregunto el jefe Ambu y la rubia asintió. Se oyó como el agua comenzó a correr por las habitaciones y como los Shinobis que las ocupaban trataban de salir del ataque cuando todo acabo los primeros en ir a reclamar fueron Gaara y Sasuke.

-¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?- pregunto el moreno al Ambu.

-son ordenes de la Hokage- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que todos desparecieran, el moreno empezó a buscar a la líder de la aldea con la mirada. Cuando la encontró se dirigió enfrente de ella para gritarle pero esta se le adelanto.

-Cállate Uchiha, síganme -ordeno la Hokage para dirigirlos a todos a un cuarto mas grande, donde les trataría de explicar.

Una vez llegaron todos los shinobis se acomodaron como pudieron ya que estaban todos mojados.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Azuma, ya que esta no había pronunciado palabra.

- La verdad no esperaba de ustedes una reacción como la de ayer, lo hicieron sentirse mal, la idea de vestirlo así fue mía y tengo que admitir que se veía muy bien, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya recibiré mi castigo por ello claro está-dijo la rubia mirando seriamente a todos-_si porque es obvio que se va a desquitar con fe y singular alegría, debí pensar mejor en las consecuencias, que hago si también me embruja el sake_.

-¿Pero de que está hablando? – pregunto Sakura (respiremos y contemos hasta 10, 1,2….., no me calmo)

- ¿que acaso no recuerdan lo que sucedió ayer?- todos negaron con la cabeza-parece que la impresión los traumo más de lo que pensé, pero claro si vez a alguien que se supone que debería estar muerto supongo que es normal-_pero de todos modos exageraron- _pensó la Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama no entendemos de que nos habla – dijo el ninja copia.

- si estas mas borracha que de costumbre Tsunade, hablas peras sandeces- dijo el ermitaño de los sapos.

-¡¡cállate Jiraya!! –grito la rubio y tomo control de la situación como Hokage que es – Shinobis de Konoha y de la arena, Kasekage- todos se pusieron serios- tengo el placer de informarles que uno de los mejores Shinobis de la aldea a regresado- todos tenían duda de saber quién era, ya que muy pocas veces la Hokage admitía que alguien era de los mejores y uno de los pocos que tenían ese privilegio era Na…- ¡!UZUMAKI NARUTO¡¡ es de nuevo ninja activo de la aldea oculta de la Hoja(si está mal me avisan) –los otros no lo podían creer que estaba loca.

-Tsunade -dijo el Jiraya, con la voz entrecortada y unas lagrimas en los ojos- eso no es algo con lo que se puede jugar, nosotros quisimos mucho a Naruto, no trates de manchar su memoria con esas ideas, supéralo él está muerto, ¡¡Muerto!!- le grito a la rubia. Todos estaban enojados como podía decir eso, el rubio fue gran amigo de ello, muchos de los presentes querían agarrar a la rubia y golpearla por hacerles algo como eso.

_-y dale que Naruto esto, que Naruto aquello, que no pueden dejar al maldito demonio en paz- _´pensaba una pelirosa en el cuarto- _ahora hasta la vieja delira, ¿Cómo podría regresar? Si esta mas muerto y si regresa lo mato me aseguro de matarlo también que nunca querrá regresa, pero sería bueno tener a alguien a quien fregarle la existencia, me encantaría que ese idiota regresara le diría que tan maldito monstro es jajajjajaj. _Desde la lejanía, fuera del hospital entre las sombras una sombra emanaba instintos asesinos demostrando la ira que estaba conteniendo.

- Idiota- grito la mujer- crees que me atrevería a jugar con algo como esto- dijo con frica, porque creían que ella era capaz de hacer algo como eso- Naruto ha regresado desde hace dos semana a estado viviendo en la aldea y conviviendo con los aldeanos, el organizo la fiesta de bienvenida de ayer- iba a seguir cuando se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una Anko con una red y muchos más elementos para cazar.

Ibiki que también estaba presente le pregunto- ¿Anko a dónde vas con todo eso?- la morena dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió para contestarle.

-veo que ya regresaron-dijo la mujer amenazantemente pero nadie reacciono ante esto por el enojo que aun tenían- pues veras Ibiki voy a ir a cazar a un lindo, sexi y violable zorrito rubio, que llego hace unas semanas y desde entonces se me anda escapando.

La Hokage se apareció ante ella y le dijo- ¡Anko Mitarashi ya te dije que dejes en paz a Naruto!! Tu y las locas del club de los Uchihas no lo has dejado en paz desde que regreso.

-Vamos Hokage-sama que el rubio esta que se cae de bueno, que se me hace que se lo quiere guardar para usted, si de seguro es eso… - dijo la morena inquisitivamente, pero no pudo terminar ya que fue mandada de un golpe a visitar el país de Temujin(lo recuerdan).

-¡¡cómo te atreves!! – grito la rubia, mandándola a atravesar las paredes del hospital- para mi Naruto es mi hijo, mi tesoro, el que tome y no pienso volver a dejar, no me perdonare que le pase algo, no mientras esté viva, primero me muero entiendes- dijo la rubia acelerada y con una seguridad que impresiono a muchos. La furia de la Hokage era real no había duda.

Todo esto era presenciado, por los presentes lo que había dicho la rubia era verdad, Naruto esta vivió y ahí en alguna parte de la aldea. Estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que hacer tenían que buscarlo, pero donde y el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke.

-Neji, Hinata búsquenlo- dijo el Uchiha, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Neji y por Hinata

-haaaiii…ii- para luego escucharse el tan conocido –Byakugan- ambos primos con su barrera de sangre activada empezaron a buscar por toda la aldea.

-nada – dijo el chico portador del byakugan

Por otro lado la morena negó con la cabeza- no está en la aldea- dijo tristemente.

-No se preocupen –dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladro- Shino y yo lo encontraremos- el mencionado dio un asintió y libero sus insectos- vamos Akamaru, encontremos a Naruto- el chico perro estaba emocionado.

-¿es verdad Tsunade-sama el está aquí?- dijo Iruka demasiado ilusionado.

-si Iruka el está aquí - contesto feliz la rubia

-Kuchiyose no jutsu: ninken- invoco el ninja copia- Pakun, busca a Naruto- leyendo los pensamientos del perro contesto- No, el no está muerto, el está aquí en Konoha- dijo para terminar la conversación e iniciar la búsqueda.

Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes empezara a salir para buscar al rubio, la Hokage los detuvo- primero tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca del estado de Naruto- dijo seria y con la mirada un poco ensombrecida.

* * *

Se encontraban arriba del hospital todos listo para iniciaran la búsqueda.

-ok Akamaru, busca a Naruto- dijo Kiba mientras el perro comenzaba a olfatear.

- Pakun tu también- dijo el ninja copia demasiado emocionado de ver a su rubio alumno.

- yo creo que hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle a Tsunade-sama donde se encontraba- dijo Azuma con un cigarro en la boca. (No sigan su ejemplo, fumen de la verde es más saludable n.n, naaa es broma no fumen, enserio no fumen¬¬)

-si pero ella ya se fue- dijo Ibiki que quería ver al rubio mocoso que paso el examen, sin contestar una sola pregunta, se sentía mal por el estado del rubio –_solo espero que a pesar de todo siga teniendo ese espíritu indomable, junto con ese gran corazón._

_-diablos Naruto donde estas-_se decía el Uchiha menor cuando sintió una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

-tranquilo ototo-dijo Itachi-_asi que Naruto-kun está vivo, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él, de ese día, darle las gracias-_el menor solo termino de voltear_._

-No encuentro su olor, no es posible que cambiara- dijo Kiba

-tiene razón nadie, puede cambiar su olor, es una esencia única respectiva para cada persona no se puede cambiar es imposible- termino Shino

-Chicos recuerden de quien estamos hablando el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente tanto que fue capaz de regresar de la muerte, comparado con eso cambiar su olor seria nada- dijo Temari que obtuvo la razón de todos.

-hee Kakashi- dijo pakun a su invocador- Naruto-san yo creo…

-no tenemos tiempo para esto hay que buscarlo- termino así el ninja copia

- si hay que separarnos y buscar la llama de la ardiente de la juventud, del alumno de mi eterno rival- dijo Gay listo para salir corriendo por toda la aldea en busca del rubio.

-si me escucharan les diría donde esta Naruto-san- dijo el perro llamando la atención de los otros rastreadores.

- y ¿Cómo sería que tu puedes localizarlo? ¿Y nosotros no? – dijo el chico perro ofendido, lo cual atrajo la atención de los demás.

- Fácil, síganme- dijo el perro empezando a correr por la ciudad, olisqueando el aire- ¡¡Lo encontré!!

-¿cómo? Yo solo huelo a comida- dijo Kiba

- exacto, la mejor manera de encontrar a Naruto-san es por el olor, como dijo el chico anteriormente el olor es una esencia única de cada quien y la esencia que desprenden las comidas de Naruto-san son únicas, esa es la única manera de localizarlo, ya que él aprendió a cambiar u ocultar el olor de su cuerpo dependiendo de la situación, a veces hasta lo hace inconscientemente – _creo que ya metí las4, hable de mas_.

_-¿Pakun pero como es que sabes todo eso de Naruto?-_pensó Kakashi, pero como estaban más apurados en encontrar al rubio lo dejo para después.

Así fueron avanzando por la aldea hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, se internaron en los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a un pasillo que daba a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Temari.

- El está ahí adentro- dijo pakun para desaparecer en una nube de humo-_lo siento Naruto-san creo que se me fue el hocico de mas_- no te preocupes- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Todos se debatían entre quien haría el primer movimiento, quien giraría la perilla que los separaba de esa persona. Solo uno se atrevió adelantarse, a hacer lo que nadie se atrevía hacer. Iruka tomo la perilla lentamente, para girarla y empujarla en un rápido movimiento. Lo que vio y vieron los demás al asomarse los dejo sin habla.

Pues no era algo que se viera todos los días, y ahí estaban los lideres más importantes de los clanes atragantándose de comida como si su vida dependiera de ello y hasta la Hokage estaba ahí.

-Vaya que tardaron y yo que creí que me ganarían- dijo la rubia una vez que trago todo lo que tenía en la boca- Y cuando les voy a decir donde estaba Naru ustedes desaparecen así como por arte de magia. Los demás lideres la imitaron y pasaron a alimentarse de una manera más serena, pues ante la presencia de los jóvenes no podían actuar de manera tan salvaje, aunque para sus adentros se morían por la comida que tenían frente a ellos.

-pues pudiste haber gritado vieja borracha- le soltó el ermitaño- no siempre haces eso (gritar no sean mal pensadotes¬¬).

-¿a quien le dices vieja borracha?- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba un puño, con una vena marcándosele en la frente. Mientras Tsunade se encargaba de hacer pagar a su compañero por semejante insolencia.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunto Iruka desesperado por tantas dificultades por encontrar al rubio (no es que la autora lo quiera así, es pura coincidencia).

- Pues Naruto no está en este momento- Hiashi simplemente, mientras comía.

- salió a dejarle el almuerzo a Kurenia-san- dijo choza apunto de comerse un gran pedazo de pastel.

-pero si desean esperarlo, no tarda en llegar- dijo el padre de Shikamaru.

- mmmh que problemático- dijo Shikamaru- _ porque te escapas_.

- ¡¡Tsunade-obachan!!¡¡ Ya llegue!!- grito una persona entrando al pasillo.

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo Inoichi.

-y el que se asoma- termino la rubia con un Jiraya amarrado en una esquina.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose que algo que dejo sin hablo a muchos. Lo que vieron no tenia comparación, se dirigía hacia ellos con esa hermosa sonrisa que regalaba y que podría iluminar las más oscuras profundidades de los habernos. Y Ahí estaba el rubio que todos conocían aquel al que perdieron hace algunos años, frente a ellos no lo podían creer. A muchos se les acumularon las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se movieron de su lugar por miedo de que lo que veían fuera una ilusión que desapareciera en ese momento.

Un rubio de cabello largo por debajo de la cintura atado al nivel del cuello que al caminar se mecía dándole un aire de asechador, sus ojos demostraban la pureza de siempre pero con una extraña mezcla de nuevos sentimientos e intenciones que podrían llevar a su observador ya sea al mismo paraíso de las paciones o al infierno del sufrimiento, vestido con una suéter (si ya se, un suéter ¿Como?, pero en muchos fics e leído que Naru es un friolento, por eso le dejo el suéter en vez de su chamarra naranja, ya después lo vestiré como siempre , claro si ustedes quieren , si no lo dejo así)negra de cuello alto hasta las muñecas que se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, unos pantalones blancos que se le entallaban al cuerpo, como zapatos utilizaba las típicas sandalias ninjas pero negras.

-Hola, mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa más grande una vez que estuvo frente a los demás.

-¡Naruto!- grito Iruka con lagrimas en los ojo, mientras se aventaba a abrazar al rubio que se fue al piso con todo y sensei, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- ohayou Iruka-sensei – dijo el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo de su casi padre, mientras este se desahogaba en su hombro

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap y disculpen la tardanza peo es que estaba en exámenes, pero ya espero tener el próximo capitula antes del domingo de la próximo semana. Se cuidan mucho bye.


	14. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 12

-¡Naruto!- grito Iruka con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se aventaba a abrazar al rubio que se fue al piso con todo y sensei, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- ohayou Iruka-sensei – dijo el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo de su casi padre, mientras este se desahogaba en su hombro.

-Naru, Naru eres tu verdad, estas aquí vivo- decía el maestro entre lagrimas.

-si estoy aquí vivo y listo para que me invites un gran tazón de ramen, pero ya no llores Iruka-sensei-dijo el rubio en un tono de consuelo - que si no Kakashi me va a pasar factura ya que según él es el único que te puede hacer llorar en la cama- dijo con una sonrisa interna de malicia pura, mientras Iruka cambiaba a un color granate-¡¡Naruto!!

Todos se acercaron a ver al rubio que estaba frente a ellos, que estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vieron.

-Naruto, ¿Pero? ¿Como es posible? Tu deberías estar muerto- dijo el ermitaño con los ojos acuosos, que no creía lo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

- ya ve ero-senin (si se escribe así ¿no?), no por nada soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- y nunca mejor dicho- hablo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se dieron cuenta que era Hiashi- bueno Naru como siempre la comida estuvo deliciosa, ya sabes en la tarde te espero para el juego de pai sho.

- lo mismo digo -dijeron los otros jugadores que habían sido vencidos por el rubio anteriormente.

- ¿hoy toca en la casa Hyuuga? – afirmo la rubia.

- si Tsunade-sama, no acapare a Naru toda la tarde por que hoy nos toca secuestrarlo- dijo Inoichi para despedirse del rubio junto con los demás- nos vemos al rato Naru- dijo para después irse junto con los otros que ignoraban olímpicamente a los recién llegados.

-hi Inoichi- contesto el rubio aun tirado en el piso.

- nos vemos al rato Naru -se despidieron los demás, pero con lo que no contaban los recién llegados fue con la amenaza dada por los otros- y ustedes no lo traumen con tanta pregunta- desapareciendo luego de la vista de los que quedaron ahí.

-Pero bueno no se queden ahí parados saluden a Naruto- ínsito la Hokage. El primero en moverse fue Akamaru que se lanzo encima del rubio, para darle un salivoso recibimiento.

- haaa Akamaru para, si, si yo también te extrañe- dijo mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza del animal.

- Naruto- grito Kiba para lanzarse a abrazar al rubio, los siguientes en moverse fueron Lee, Ino, Temari y Kankuro. Todos estaban apretujando al rubio aunque unos se aprovechaban para probar tan buena mercancía.

-rubio tonto, como te atreviste a morirte

-tu llama de la juventud volvió a arder así se hace Naruto-kun

-enano, mocoso, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos - se oían esos comentarios entre el abrazo- En eso el rubio fue jalado del abrazo para caer en los brazos de un pelinegro de tez tan blanca como el papel. (De seguro pensaron Uchiha, pues no el bastardo se va a tener que esperar, aunque esto sea un sasunaru)

-Naruto he leído ciento de libros sobre los sentimientos, pero en ninguno decía como actuar cuando alguien regresaba de estar muerto- dijo Sai con un abrazo.

- yo también te extrañe Sai- dijo el rubio devolviendo el abrazo con una sonrisa, después de esto se soltó para girarse hacia los que le faltaban.

- Hola Kakashi-sensei – dijo el rubio.}

- yyoooo- dijo el ninja copia para luego ser abrazo por el rubio al que le regreso el abrazo muy feliz con su único ojo muy acuoso, por ver con vida al hijo de su sensei, al que consideraba casi como un hijo.

- hola Neji- dijo el zorrito enfrente del ojiblanco, el cual le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, el rubio la tomo y lo jalo hacia él con los brazos abiertos para darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle- esa no es la manera de recibir a alguien a quien regresa de la muerte, para cambiar su destino- esto arranco una sonrisa sincera del Hyuuga.

-sí, tu eres la única persona que puede cambiar su destino de manera tan radical, como para regresar de la muerte - le susurro al rubio en su oído para oír una pequeña risita.

- jijiji si tienes razón- dijo para soltarse del abrazo y dirigirse al siguiente.

-Hola Shikamaru – dijo el rubio.

- eres un problemático lo sabes- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa hacia es rubio, para luego darle un abrazo - ni se te ocurra volver a morirte.

- no te aseguro nada, pero bueno- dijo el rubio con simpleza.

- hola Ten-ten- dijo el rubio que recibió un fuerte abrazo de la chica.

-Rubio tonto- dijo la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- sniff, aquí todo el mundo me dice rubio tonto- dijo el rubio con una voz que fingía dolor. La chica solo atino a reírse por las ocurrencias de este.

- hola Hinata -dijo el rubio, pero estaba dudoso de abrazarla pues creía que esta se desmayaría pero para su sorpresa esta lo abrazo a él.

- hola Naruto-kun- dijo ella muy feliz de ver al rubio, para que este le regalara una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-hola Shino- dijo el rubio inseguro también de abrazarlo pero para no perder la costumbre este lo abrazo.

- hola Naruto- fue todo lo que dijo con du tono de voz monótono.

- Shino quiero pedirte una disculpa- dijo el rubio al oído de este.

- ¿de qué?- pregunto

- por no haberte reconocido cuando regrese del entrenamiento con ero-senin, ya sé lo que se siente que no te reconozcan cuando te ven-, deberás lo siente – dijo el rubio con un poco de dolor y lagrimitas en los ojos al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

- no te preocupes- dijo Shino un poco extrañado por lo dicho, pero bueno que se podía esperar del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Se acerco al siguiente que era el Kasekage para darle un fuerte abrazo- hola Gaa-chan – dijo el rubio, el kage un poco tenso por el abrazo se relajo y le devolvió el abrazo pasando dos brazos por la cintura del rubio. Le susurro al oído, solo para él.

–Hola Naru – dijo tiernamente, y renuente a soltar al rubio tuvo que acceder a dejarlo- _ pero pronto serás mío mi Naru_.

-Hola ero-senin – dijo el rubio a su sensei.

-Que me vez mocoso, ni creas que estoy llorando solamente se…- no aguanto más y se lanzo abrazar a aquel que consideraba su nieto-_ había extrañado tanto ese apodo de tu parte mi niño, bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde _- hay mocoso no sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

- yo también ero-senin, yo también- dijo el rubio con sus ojos acuosos.

- que mocoso estas llorando- se burlo el anciano en el mismo estado.

- por supuesto que no ero-senin, solo me lavo los ojos de adentro para fuera- dijo con un lindo puchero, para luego dar una sonrisa que hizo reír al viejo.

- jajajjaj claro, claro, lavarse los ojos- dijo el anciano feliz después de mucho tiempo.

-Hola ibiki-san- dijo el rubio

- hola mocoso, vaya que eres único volver de la muerte es algo que n muchos pueden hacer- dijo este, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- jajaj si tiene razón es único, pero dígame a cuanta gente conoce que sea capaz de volver desde el mismo averno- dijo este con una tenebrosa sonrisa que le helo la sangre al torturador.

- jajajaj, no cabe duda como tú no hay dos- dijo este feliz por el rubio, ya que solo su llegada había mostrado una reacción de alegría en toda la aldea-_con que mas podrás sorprendernos mocoso_.

- hay no por favor con un rubio atolondrado es suficiente- dijo una pelirosa.

-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo este feliz abrasando a su compañera de equipo que no devolvió el abrazo y se alejo rápidamente de él.

-y espero que no sigas enamorado de mi- dijo esta muy altanera-porque ni creas que te voy a hacer caso- _ maldito, espero que no seme haya pegado ninguna de sus porquerías, que tal y me daña mi hermoso cuerpo y Sasuke-kun ya no se fija en mi._

- no gracias sakura-chan, ya tengo suficiente con la horda de locas que dirige Anko como para querer mas- esto provoco una que otra risa en los presentes.

-_maldito monstro ya me las pagaras-_ iba a acercar un poco su mano con chakra, para causarle un terrible dolor, sin embargo un corte en su mano detuvo sus intenciones. Al sentir el dolor causado observo su mano con un pequeño corte que no era la gran cosa pero causaba un gran dolor que disimulo magistralmente. Sigue con su vista la dirección de lo que debió causar el corte para encontrarse con un pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla, observo en varias direcciones disimuladamente pero no encontró nada.

-_**sentiste eso cachorro-**__ si fue una energía demoniaca, aunque solo duro unos segundos, creo saber a quién pertenece._

Ahora el momento que muchos esperaban el encuentro entre los Uchihas y el rubio. Nadie sabía la reacción del esos tres, podría ser que el rubio los ignorara o los saludara normalmente, sin embargo tomando en cuenta como había sido la historia de estos tres, lo más seguro es que el rubio los insultara y les dijera que eran unos traidores, que no merecían permanecer en la aldea, hasta el punto de iniciar un apele en la cual sabían que el rubio saldría mal parado.

- Hola Itachi- dijo el rubio. El azabache abraso al rubio como si fuera su padre con mucho amor y agradecimiento. Y como siempre sorprendiendo a la gente.

- Hola Naruto-kun y muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo este en un fuete abrazo correspondido por el zorrito. Nadie sabía porque agradecía al rubio, pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo importante para agradecerle así

- ¿de qué? Yo no he hecho nada-dijo este para separarse y ver a los ojos al Uchiha mayor- un tipo con lentes, lo descubrí cuando dejaba cierta información, y me dijo que era de parte de cierto kitzune rubio que alguna vez conocí.

- no creo que lo hayas descubierto, lo más seguro es que él se haya dejado ver- dijo el rubio.

- eso mismo me dijo él, y que tu esfuerzo merecía crédito y agradecimiento, por eso muchas gracias, Chivi-kuy – dijo esto último con burla mientras que al rubio le caía una gotita.

Solo le decían así cuando se burlaban de el por ser tan joven, ser demasiado infantil, excederse de bueno, ser demasiado inocente entre otras, en fin para burlarse de él.- Uchiha tenias que ser dijo por último el rubio en bajito, lo que provoco mas la risa del mayor.

Y por último el lindo rubio se giro para saludar al Uchiha menor a Uchiha Sasuke…


	15. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

perdón por tardarme tanto es que la uni es muy pesada además de que se quemo mi lap con los capítulos y ya no pude subirlos y no tenia inspiración para rehacerlos pero aquí está el nuevo cap espero subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible. Lo siento mucho

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 13

Desde que lo vio caminar por el pasillo no pudo apartar su mirada de el, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo se encontrara ahí a unos cuantos metros. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Ese rubio cabello que fue robado del sol ahora largo, esa piel acanelada que lucía igual de delicada que siempre, cubriendo todo ese bien proporcionado cuerpo (claro *¬* mi Naru is perfect!), esas marquitas en las mejillas que le daban su aspecto salvaje, su sonrisa que haría cambiar hasta al más maldito de los criminales y lo más hermoso del rubio sus ojos, esos ojos que el mismo cielo envidia por no nublarse ni ante el mas fuerte obstáculo o el peligro más letal, que se comparan con los zafiros más brillantes y ni aun así su valor puede llegar a igualar a las gemas que Naruto posee por ojos.

Observaba al rubio mientras saludaba a cada uno de ellos, como cada uno recibía el cariño del rubio que siempre repartió sin dudar. Pero sin embargo algo en su interior lo incomodaba, quería que el rubio llegara hasta él y…, pero ¿Naruto lo recibiría de buena forma después de todo lo que le hizo?, ¿después de que intento matarlo incontables veces?, ¿de renegar de su amistad? esa que ahora ansiaba como el agua en el desierto. ¿El rubio lo perdonaría por todo? No la respuesta era no, ¡si el rubio no lo perdonaría!, no lo merecía no después de todo lo que le había hecho, esa era la verdad y si él fuera el rubio tampoco lo haría.

Y por último el lindo rubio se giro para saludar al Uchiha menor a Uchiha Sasuke…

El rubio se coloco enfrente del moreno el cual no sabía qué hacer, solo se dedico a ver las fosas azules del rubio que no demostraban ningún sentimiento negativo, si no cariño, tranquilidad, amistad, y algo más que no supo identifica.

De repente el rubio se lanzo a él para abrazarlo- Hola teme ¿me extrañaste?- dijo el rubio sin sentarlo.

-mhp, ¿Quién extrañaría a alguien tan molesto y ruidoso como tu dobe?- dijo burlonamente correspondiendo al abrazo-_Naruto solo tú puedes perdonar de esta manera sin decir ni una sola palabra_.

El rubio se soltó de él, cosa que al Uchiha le molesto un poco, quería tener al rubio en sus manos más tiempo, por dios si el rubio se murió era normal que lo extrañara.

Cruzo sus brazos e inflo las mejillas- mmmmm teme, tu no cambias ni por qué regreso de la muerte- afirmo rubio, todos comenzaron a reírse solo el rubio podía decir esa clase de comentarios al regresar de la muerte. Pero todos querían hablar, tenían muchas cosas que preguntar, saber, y por supuesto sentimientos que aclarar.

-_¿Quién se cree? ese asqueroso zorro para tocar a mis Sasuke-kun, maldito que no vez que los contaminas con tu fealdad, asquerosa monstruosidad, pero ya verás me encargare de que tu vida sea el mismísimo infierno-_ pensó cierta chica pelirosa

-Yo diría que ya a ti, te mandaron de regreso porque ya no te aguanto, dobe- dijo el moreno con burla, no podía evitarlo le encanaba hacer enojar al rubio.

- mira teme, que te voy a…- dijo el rubio remangándose el surte, pero siendo interrumpido por la Hokage.

-creo que ya han sido suficientes saludos por hoy, tiene que entregarme los reportes del examen chunin- dijo la rubia con voz formal.

- Pero Tsunade-obachan, yo les quería preguntar que han hecho desde que me morí- dijo el rubio con voz de niño bueno.

-_ y así debiste quedarte_ -pensó cierta pelirosa.

-Naruto a trabajar- dijo la rubia con dirección a su despacho.

-moooooo, Sabes que lo que me estas haciendo es contra la ley en algunos países- dijo el rubio mientras los demás los seguían.

- no tengo idea de lo que me hablas- contesto la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- el trabajo infantil, va contra la ley- dijo el rubio

- ¿de qué hablas Naru?- le pregunto Iruka posicionándose al lado del rubio.

- Pues que soy el Negro de la Hokage, su lacayo, su IVM personal, su achichincle, su esclavo, para más fácil- dijo el rubio en susurro para el castaño.

- ¿pero como Naruto?- contesto el otro de igual manera.

-Ahora veras, ciertamente desde que ayudo a Oka-chan con el trabajo, me he pensado lo de ser Hokage- dijo el rubio tranquilamente. Sorprendiendo primero a Iruka por decirle Madre a Tsunade y a los demás por lo de su sueño.

-pe…pero… Naruto ese es tu sueño-dijo Kakashi a un lado del rubio

-naaa es broma, nunca abandonaría mi sueño por simple papeleo-sijo el rubio tranquilizando a todos lo demás-_ checo más papeleó a diario en el otro mundo que acá, esto es pan comido-_pensó orgulloso de sí mismo-**N: y que se podía esperar si manejas seis empresas, además de todo lo que haces**_- jaja tienes razón _**-H: para ti ser Hokage ahora será mas fácil y mas si todo el mundo sabe de tu familia - N:no solo eso si supieran que eres ahora**-_cierto pero eso es algo que no debo rebelar aun no-_ dijo el rubio feliz_._

El llegar al despacho de la Hokage, vieron que todo estaba en orden, ningún papel fuera de lugar y al parecer todos los reportes de misiones ya habían sido revisados.

-Valla esto si que es sorprendente Tsunade, al parecer todos los reportes ya fueron revisados- dijo el ermitaño buscando en el despacho, y saber si estaban escondido por algún lugar- al parecer ya le agarraste el gusto a ser Hokage.

-No es que le haya agarrado el gusto, es que mi capataz personal no me deja comer si no termino mi trabajo- dijo la rubia viendo de reojo a un rubio zorrito, ya sentada en su escritorio.

- vaya así que Shizune ya te ajusto las riendas, jajajaj quien diría que te puede manejar - dijo burlonamente el senin.

-no fue Shizune-nee-chan, ero-senin- dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba en un escritorio aun lado del de la Hokage que nadie había notado.

-así es viejo borracho- dijo la Hokage

-a no? Y ¿quién fue el que realizo este milagro?-pregunto el viejo recargándose en la ventana abierto.

- fui yo ero senin- dijo el rubio con una siniestra mirada que atemorizo a los presentes.

- _no cabe duda que este regreso de la muerte, da miedo-_ pensó el ermitaño.

-haaaaaaa, bueno- dijo no queriendo saber más.

- ahora su reporte -dijo la rubia, señalando el escritorio que estaba ocupando el rubio-Naruto ya sabes que hacer.

- hi , baa-chan- dijo el rubio recibiendo los pergaminos para abrirlos y leerlos a una velocidad increíble y luego dar un resumen de pie- durante el examen chunin realizado entre la aldea Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato y Kirigakure no Sato. Re recibió un total de 126 shinobis o 42 equipos para realizar el examen con sus respectivos jounin a cargo, de los cuales solo 39 equipos presentaron el primer examen, con un total de aprobados de 22.Y sin incidentes.

Para el segundo examen se presentaron los 22 equipos de los cuales solo pasaron 5, los equipos que que no completaron este examen fue por las siguientes causas, muerte del equipo completo o parcial de este, lesionados en grado extremo, o simplemte no completaron este. Y sin incidentes.

Para el tercer y última fase se presentaron los 15 shinobis restantes, de los cuales solo 3 lograron ascender a chunin. Y sin incidentes en esta ultima etapa. Se presentaron un total de 150 shinobis para la vigilancia cuyos rangos van desde jounin, jounin de elite y AMBU, tres kages,6 señores feudales, sus familias y servidumbre. Asistiendo un total de 422 personas para este evento-termino el rubio con un respiro, tirándose a su asiento desganadamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos del discurso dado por el rubio, que detallaba lo más elemental de los pergaminos entregados y solo con leerlos una vez y con es velocidad.- bien se pueden retirar- dijo la Hokage- Naruto pásamelos para que los firme.

-Tsunade-sensei, será mejor que los revise- dijo la pelirosa- es posible que Naruto se haya equivocado, después de todod siempre a sido el tonto de la clase- dijo para ofender al rubio, molestando a varios de los presentes en especial al rubi, pero antes de que este le dijera sus verdades la Rubia hablo.

- créeme Sakura, Naruto no se equivoca confió plenamente en él, no por nada lo estoy entrenando para que sea mi suceso, además de tonto no tiene ni un pelo el canijo ¿Verdad mi niño?- dijo la rubia orgullosa de su pequeño.

-_**ya salió mama gallina-**__callate kyubi-_ le dijo a su papi interno el rubio, ya había sentido como los otros querían salir a partirle su madre a la pelirosa- no tengo idea de lo que me hablas oka-chan- dijo el rubio jugando con un pergamino como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-_maldito zorro, eres un idiota y lo voy a probar- _pensó Sakura con los puños apretados.

- Bueno que esperan, retírense ya después verán a Naruto cuando acabe su turno, a las seis de la tarde- dijo la Hokage apurando a todos.

-Naruto que te parece si vamos a comer ramen después de tu trabajo- dijo el cccastaño con cicatriz.

- Claro Iruka-sensei- dijo el rubio- nos vemos al rato, tengo mucho que contarte.


	16. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

(COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA O PERSONJES)

"_PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"_

COMENTARIOS

MI QUERIDO ANGEL cap 13

Todos salieron del despacho de la quinta, con pensamientos diferentes, unos de alegría, entusiasmo, felicidad y amor. Pero también existía alguien que desprendía sentimientos de odio, deseo de muerte, furia entre otros.

Cada quien había quedado con el rubio de reunirse, para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que habían pasado desde su separación. Algunos habían decidido reunirse con el rubio en grupos y así interrogarlo con gusto, o cuando menos eso es lo que tenían planeado hacer. Pero habían acodado dejar que alumno y sensei se reunieran primero, retomando un cariño que fue separado por la muerte y que ahora era reunido por lo desconocido ("desconocido" es mi nuevo apodo que les parece n.n).

Más tarde en el Ichiraku Ramen se reunían un rubio y un castaño en la entrada.

-ohayo Iruka-sensei- dijo un rubio a su antiguo sensei.

-ohayo Naruto, listo para que te invite un ramen- dijo el moreno feliz de volver a ver a su alumno, unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, el rubio se acerco a abrazarlo.

-Vamos Iruka-sensei ya estoy aquí, y te prometo no volver a ir, tu sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo el rubio abrazando a su maestro.

-Hay Naru es una promesa- dijo el otro quitándose las lagrimas.

-_no sé cómo voy a cumplir esta promesa, pero por nada del mundo vuelvo irme, aunque tenga que romper las reglas- _pensó el rubio desde su corazón. Se adentraron en el local y tomaron lugar enfrente de la barra.

- un plato de miso ramen oji-san- dijo el rubio. El tendero se volteo muy feliz de ver a su mejor cliente ya que desde que este había vuelto, no se había parado por ahí.

-Naruto- dijo el viejo y se acerco al rubio a abrazarlo- por qué no habías venido, desde que regresaste no te habías parado ni una sola vez por acá- dijo el anciano soltando lagrimas- pensé que ya no te gustaba el ramen.

- oji-san como no gustarme tu ramen si es el mejor que he probado de todos los mundos y dimensiones- dijo el rubio feliz de que el anciano lo quisiera tanto- pero es que quería que la primer vez que viniera fuera con Iruka-sensei- explico el rubio.

El anciano se separa y le revolvió el cabello y le dijo- trabaja dos tazones de miso ramen, Áyame- llamo el anciano a su hija que se asomo a ver al rubio.

-Narutoooooooo-kuuuuun- grito la muchacha mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio (como que hay muchos abrazos¬¬) – eres malo no habías venido.

-lo siento Áyame-nee-chan- dijo el rubio.

Mientras Iruka se moría de la felicidad, el rubio había esperado a que el regresara para comer su primer plato de ramen con él. Deberás que quería a ese niño y pensar que alguna vez lo llego a odiar por ser el demonio, cuando en realidad era el carcelero que pagaba injustamente por un pecado que no era el suyo.

-Naruto…, Nar...uto, Naru…- dijo Iruka mientras abrazaba al rubio mientras lloraba – te quiero mucho mi niño, mucho, Naru… perdóname si alguna vez te hice algo… tu eres mi vida Naru, eres mi hijo, mi pequeño, te quiero - lloraba el castaño abrazando a Naruto.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Iruka-to-chan, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú fuiste el primero en reconocer mi existencia, en mostrarme lo que es el cariño, no creo que exista alguien a quien pueda agradecer más que a ti por sacarme de la soledad, gracias – dijo el rubio devolviendo el abrazo y con los ojos acuoso, para empezar a llorar cascadas que sacaron sonrisas a los demás- te quiero mucho Iruka-sensei- dijo el rubio por ultimo para que el moreno le revolviera el cabello.

- ya no llores Naru – dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

- está bien sensei, pero quiero que me invites el Ramen- dijo el rubio.

-claro-contento pero alguien se adelanto.

- No este va por la casa- dijo el anciano- la vez que regresaste después de tus tres años de entrenamiento Iruka-san te lo invito, ahora corre por la casa.

-ok oji-san- dijo el rubio dijo feliz el rubio, haciendo a todos sonreir.

Esta parte del fic fue inspirada por amaya_1313, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero ideas de los demás todas son leídas y aceptadas. Incluso si quieren que reviva a alguien lo acepto y lo dejamos a votación.

Los adultos se encontraban reunidos en la casa del clan Hyuuga, esperando la llegada de cierto rubio cuando que iría a jugar con ello.

-no va a llegar- dijo Shibi con un tono que sonó decaído.

-se tiene que poner al corriente con todos sus amigos y después de todo nosotros somos mayores, los chicos son de su edad y nosotros somos los papas de sus amigos no sus amigos- dijo un poco desanimado Inoichi.

-tienes razón Inoichi, pero ya me había acostumbrado a que Naruto estuviera con nosotros- dijo Choza

-si después de todo el nos unió, ya que no manteníamos una relación tan estrecha como la que tenemos ahora- dijo Shikaku.

-Si, Naruto se volvió nuestro amigo pero ahora nos va a dejar, es obvio que quiera estar con alguien de su edad- pronuncio Hiashi sentido por perder a alguien tan de confianza y amigo como lo eran todos con el rubio.

En eso se presenta un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan- Hiashi-sama el joven Naruto acaba de llegar.

Todos quedaron atónitos ya que pensaban que el rubio no tendría tiempo para ellos, cuando ven al rubio acercarse con dirección a ellos- Hola, ya estoy aquí, bueno y quien empieza-dijo el rubio tomando asiento en el circulo de mayores.

-pero Naruto no deberías estar con nuestros hijos interrogándote interminablemente- dijo Shikaku

-no, yo les prometí que vendría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, además los chicos decidieron que nos reuniéramos mañana, hoy me dejaron pasar un rato a solas con Iruka-sensei- les comento el kitzune feliz por haber pasado un bonito rato con su casi padre.

Todos sabían el tipo de relación que había mantenido el rubio con sus sensei, por lo que entendieron la decisión de los chicos de dejarlos pasar un tiempo a solas primero.

En eso se ve a Neji caminando por el pasillo, este voltea y da una reverencia a los ahí presentes- buenas noches – dice el chico, pero al erguirse ve a alguien que no encaja en la escena- Naruto, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?, no quedamos que mañana nos juntaríamos, pero si gustas sígueme, nosotros conversaremos y dejaremos que los miembros del consejo realicen su reunión- le extendió una mano al rubio para que se levantase y se retiraran- _no lo creo Naruto vino a verme, bueno vernos a Hinata-sama y a mí, espero mas a mi _-dijo feliz en su interior

-pues veras Neji… -pero no pudo terminar cuando Hiashi contesto por él.

-Neji, como te acordaras en la mañana, nosotros le recordamos a Naruto, el que viniera a jugar Pai sho y esa es la razón de su presencia aquí, por lo que si nos disculpas- dijo Hiashi con celos de amigo por que le robaban el suyo.

-Claro Hiashi-sama, me retiro- dijo volviendo a inclinarse – nos vemos Naruto-dijo echándole los ojos al rubio.

-hasta luego Neji, nos vemos mañana-dijo el rubio dándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven Hyuuga. Este se retiro hasta perder de vista a los jugadores- que demonios pasa aquí porque Naruto vino a ver a mi tío y no a nosotros que no somos sus… amigos, aunque queramos ser algo mas…-en eso ve pasar a un joven de la rama secundaria, lo detiene para preguntarle.

-oye, ¿desde cuándo se reúne mi tío con los miembros del consejo y Naruto?- le dijo serio con su carácter indiferente.

- a eso Neji-kun, pues veras ellos se reúnen una semana después del despertar del joven Naruto, siempre juegan y por lo general gana el lindo rubio- dijo con cara de pervertido, hasta que observo al prodigio del clan que lo estaba matando con la mirada, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿_por qué? no quiero que Naruto pase tiempo con ellos, se reúne con ellos si son mayores que él, pero lo acaparan mucho, incluso dejo a Iruka-san para venir ¿estaré celosos de ellos?, me pregunto si seré el único que se siente así…_- pensó Neji

Regresando con nuestros jugadores todos tenían el mismo pensamiento, como pudieron dudar del rubio, si bien sabían que una vez que el rubio te decía que eras su amigo este no te dejaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Que tontos fueron ahora eran amigos del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Y eso no lo cambiaria nadie, ni el regreso de los jóvenes.


	17. 3 bonus

3° Bonus

Naruto seguía jalando a la joven por las calles, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía. Se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba algo aturdida por tanto jaloneo- ettto Akira-chan porque tu no guías, es que yo no sé por donde ttebayo- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Naruto-ouji eres muy impulsivo-dijo la chica con el mundo aun girando para ella.

- lo siento Akira-chan ttebayo-dijo el rubio apenado, la chica tomo su mano y le dio una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes y ahora vamos, para que seas el mejor guardián- dijo mientras empezaba a jalarlo.

-claro que si ttebayo –dijo el rubio dejando se guiar.

Mientras tanto un anciano y un joven de negros cabellos esperaban pacientemente.

-Sumei-sama, ¿Por qué me escogió?, el joven es un ángel, no un demonio como yo- dijo el joven de ojos rojos.

-veras Sebastián ese niño, si niño porque aun es muy joven, es una persona muy especial, ya lo veras cuando lo conozcas- dijo el anciano con una misteriosa sonrisa-mira ahí vienen.

Sebastián volteo a ver al joven que estaría bajo su cuidado, se acercaba corriendo por la calle jalado de una joven hibrida (si no saben vayan al tumba burros), pero el hacerlo quedo maravillado ante este, buen cuerpo fino y musculoso sin exagerar, unos cabellos que brillaban como el sol, de piel morena suave a la vista, unos hermosos ojos tan azules como la estrella de la india y una sonrisa alegraría la vida del mas desdichado.

-buenas tardes Sumei-sama -dijo la niña en cuanto se encontró enfrente de este.

-hola oji-san- dijo alegre el rubio recuperando el aire. La chica se sorprendió de que el rubio le hablara con tanta confianza al líder del consejo.

-Hola Naruto-kun, dime ¿ya has tomado tu decisión?- pregunto el anciano alegremente

- Si oji-san yo me convertiré en un guardan ttebayo – dijo el rubio decidido.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun si esa es tu decisión

Un hombre alto vestido de mayordomo con su traje negro, al igual que su cabello cortó y un poco largo hacia el frente, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo destellante, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, con una altura de 1.80. Mientras el rubio se sonrojaba por ver alguien tan hermoso.

-Mucho gusto Naruto-kun- dijo el moreno tomando deliamente la mano del rubio la cual beso, lo que provoco un escalofrió en el rubio y el aumento de su sonrojo- mi nombre es **Sebastián Michaelis** – _que lindo, me gusta._

-Sebastián deja de molestar a nuestro pequeño ángel, Naruto tu estarás bajo el cuidado de Sebastián, el te cuidara y te enseñara todo lo que necesites, confía en él es uno de los mejores demonios guardianes que tenemos – dijo el viejo amablemente.

-de… demonio ttebayo - tartamudeo el lindo rubio

- me tiene miedo que lindo – dijo el pelinegro lo cual provoco el enojo del rubio.

- yo no te tengo miedo ttebayo - le contesto el rubio enojado- he visto demonios peores que tu-(**K: si yo jajajajaja- **pero esto no fue escuchado por nadie mas **N: hay ya cállate -)**esa actitud le agrado al demonio, haciéndolo son reír sosa que descoloco al rubio- de...de que te ríes ttebayo

- me agradas – fue todo lo que respondió el demonio.

- bueno si eso es todo, me retiro, Naruto por favor sigue a Sebastián el te llevara a tu nuevo hogar, Nos veremos después, esfuérzate mucho mi joven ángel- se despidió el viejo dejando solos a la chica y a los dos jóvenes.

- hasta luego Semei-sama - dijo la joven

- Nos vemos oji-san- se despidió el rubio alegremente agitando la mano. Mientras el demonio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo también me retiro- menciono la joven- nos vemos Naruto-kun- le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el rubio. Cosa que de alguna forma enojo el moreno que tomo el rubio de la mano y se lo llevo.

-Are? Los elotes se ponen de a peso jijijij (es una manera de decir que se tiene muchos celos)– rio la chica mientras se perdía entre las calles.

- oye tu porque me jalas, detente no tuve tiempo e despedirme de Akira-chan ttebayo

El demonio en ningún momento contesto, en vez de eso arrastro al rubio hacia un carruaje, Al cual solo lo empujo y cerró la puerta.

-Oye tu abre la puerta ttebayo – dijo el rubio jalando y empujando la puerta, pero esta no cedió. El carrujo inicio a moverse unos instante, provocando que el rubio callera de sentón dentó de este. Este después de un rato de estar y tratando de abrir la endemoniada puerta según el rubio, este se di cuenta que no la abriría además, que sería muy peligroso abrirla de golpe y salir volando por esta. Por lo que no le quedo de otra más que sentarse y esperar a donde lo llevaba ese demonio.

- maldición ya me aburrí llevo como seis horas dentro de esta cosa aaaahhhmmm- bostezo el rubio y se comenzó a quedar dormido dentro del carruaje. Mientras el paisaje se oscurecía y fuera del coche se encontraba un moreno demonio sonriendo por encontrar a una persona tan única como ese rubio que llevaba.

-me gustas- dio el demonio a la noche, mientras manejaba el carruaje- yo te cuidare mi querido ángel, te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber solo quédate a mi lado solo eso

Tiempo después el carruaje se detuvo, la puerta fue abierta mostrando al moreno inclinado – hemos llegado joven Naruto- pronuncio sin embargo no recibió respuesta ni siquiera que el lo que se había imaginado que sucedería. Lo cual fue extraño esperaba ser golpeado por un rubio que sarria como cohete del coche gritándole hasta de lo se moriría.

Pero al levantar la vista se encontró lo más hermoso que había visto en su larga vida . Un rubio dormido en el asiento total mente acostado con sus ojos cerrado y la poca luz que entraba al carruaje le daba un aire místico , sus labios se encontraba entreabiertos, su cabello brillaba con la luz, magnifico era la única palabra que lo describía .

El demonio se negaba a despertar esa imagen tan bella así que tomo al rubio en brazo, lo pego fuertemente a él- eres hermosos – dijo el moreno en susurro antes de robar un beso de esos inocentes labios. No aparto su vita de el rubio en ningún momento siguió el camino que conocía para entrar a la inmensa mansión que el rubio habitaría desde ahora. Las puertas se abrieron y el moreno subió unas escaleras perdiéndose por los pasillo hasta llegar a una puertas que di paso a una hermosa habitación. Donde procedió a desnudar al rubio y ponerle una piyama sin dejar de tocar toda la acanelada piel que estuvo a su alcance, una vez cambiado lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-duerme mi querido ángel que mañana iniciara tu infierno- mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta. Y ahí inicio en ese cuarto descansa el próximo guardián, que como su apodo decía serie el número uno en sorprender a todos.


End file.
